


The assistant

by little_owl7



Category: Centurion (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_owl7/pseuds/little_owl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escocia, el único lugar en donde abrazar para trabajar, es válido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calor humano

De Escocia se podría decir infinidad de cosas.

Que junto con Inglaterra y Gales forman lo que se conoce como la isla de Gran Bretaña (jamás les vayas a decir que son de Inglaterra, eso no les gustará).

Que la bebida no nacional, pero si reconocida internacionalmente es el whisky, llamado por los estadounidenses _scotsh_ a secas.

Que Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, el famoso autor de _Sherlock Holmes_ en realidad no es inglés, sino escocés por haber nacido en Edimburgo, sorprendiendo a medio mundo que cree en lo primero que supone.

O que de plano, de Glasgow para el mundo, Franz Ferdinand, toca _Take me out_ desde 2004.

Pero también se puede hablar de Escocia por ese encanto personal que tiene cuando alguien mira sus tierras. Sus montañas, sus ríos y árboles, todos en conjunto o de uno por uno.

Por eso, si algún día vas a Escocia, debes de ir a Highlands (o Scottish Highlands) de entre sus demás visitas obligatorias, claro está. 

Y no preguntes, tú ve.

Se trata de una región montañosa al norte de Escocia. Con atmósfera celta al tener el gaélico escocés como lengua materna. De hermosas vistas si quieres tomarles fotografías para después ir a presumirlas a esa cosa del Facebook (porque años después vendría el furor del #Instagram #HashtagParaTodo #NoVeoNiLoQueFotografío).

En Highlands todo es paz y aire fresco que entra a tus pulmones… 

¡Hasta que llega el jodido invierno y te congelas con la chamarra pegada a tu cuerpo por el congelamiento!

No sabes por qué, pero estás ahí, en medio de la nada, haciendo nada y esperando a que la nada te coma. 

Bien, estás dramatizando, se nota, pero las neuronas de uno no pueden hacer sinapsis a tremenda temperatura, ¿a cuántos estarán? ¿-10°C? ¿-10.5°C ya exagerando?

Sólo eres consciente de que estás temblando de pies a cabeza, que tus manos las tienes metidas en los bolsillos de ese enorme abrigo que te dieron (que para tu orgullo herido te queda muy grande por ser tan pequeño a comparación de los demás, pero que tu calor corporal inexistente te agradece), y que esperas instrucciones en tu primer día de trabajo.

Habías ido buscando de trabajo en trabajo y nada te dejaba satisfecho que terminaras dejando de ir un día sí, un día no, dos días si, luego ya no. Lo curioso es que siempre tenías la iniciativa de dejar algo como de empezarlo, porque por alguna razón, la gente parecía no tenerte mayor problema que hasta te pedían que quedarte a trabajar con ellos. Era encanto personal, te dijo tu abuela un día que él terminó con el helado más grande que vendían en esa heladería junto al parque. _“Unos ojos bonitos y una boca roja, eso es todo lo que tienes y todo lo que necesitas si tu cerebro activo deja de funcionar, Jimmie”_ , le dijo tras pagar el helado con su pensión e irse a casa, con el niño de diez años dándole de vueltas sin entender a qué se refería con eso.

Años después descubriría la noción verdadera a lo que su abuela le dijo. 

James era lo que la gente normal clasificaría como “bonito”. Y no lo tomen a mal, un hombre puede llegar a ser bonito. Si no me creen, deberían de verlo: ojos grandes y expresivos, azules como sólo el cielo sin una nube existente de Glasgow, lugar donde él nació. Labios rojos como si hubiera comido una paleta de fresa hace unos instantes. Piel nívea que se sonrojaba con mucha espontaneidad, cosa que odiaba. Y un cabello café que bien se lo podía envidiar cualquier modelo de Saint Laurent (tal vez exageraba, pero a veces es bueno darse una ayudadita al autoestima para no caerse de boca).

El joven James McAvoy era ese pequeño hombrecillo escocés que estaba no tan lejos de casa, pero si en unas condiciones que a él no le parecían apropiadas para su salud.

–James, ven acá. 

La voz de su supervisor hizo que diera un respingón en su lugar, trayéndolo al frío clima de la locación en donde hoy habría una grabación. La primera en su historia. 

James se acercó a Larry, el que le habían indicado que sería el que le daría su itinerario a cumplir para que al final del mes le pagaran una muy buena paga (si ya se estaba congelando hasta el cabello, al menos que la paga fuera decente).

–Dime. –Al menos no era el único que se estaba muriendo de frío y que los demás estaban con chamarras iguales a la suya. Salvo por ese grupito de allá que venía como si nada… al parecer eran los actores de reparto. Eran jóvenes, se notaba.

–Toma, este será tu puesto, es diferente al de los demás con los que entraste a la capacitación hace una semana. –Dicho esto, le entregó una tabla en donde estaba sujeta una hoja con sus datos y su horario de entrada, salida, comida y las actividades a…

– _¿Abrazar?_ –Sí, las neuronas a esta temperatura se rehúsan a trabajar, porque no había entendido nada de aquello.

–¿Qué? –Larry levantó la cabeza de sus mismo papeles para ponerle atención a la hoja que James le estaba poniendo en la cara, con el dedo en el renglón en específico de sus actividades a realizar–. Ah, si… no es tanto abrazar. Como aquí dice “apoyo a proporcionar calor corporal a actores tras corte y corte”.

–Abrazar. –Dijo en corto James. 

Él no había tomado un viaje en carretera de al menos 5 horas para que le digan que de todos los puestos que puede tener en una filmación de una película que parecía ser grande, era el de “proporcionar calor corporal a un actor que se muere de frío”, el único que quedaba. 

–¿Es en serio?

–Demasiado. –Larry lo observó porque sabía que no estaba del todo convencido–. Sé que dijimos que ibas a ser el “ayudante de…”, pero no pensamos que estuviera tan helado este invierno y como ya sabrás el guión, bueno, parte de él, lo actores deben de llevar un vestuario específico en el que se mueren del frío. Vas a ayudarlos para que no mueran y terminemos rápido este maldito infierno. –Tosió un poco, tapándose la boca–. No eres el único que hará esto, hay más chicos que harán lo mismo con los demás actores.

James no estaba seguro de eso, pero vamos, si le iban a pagar sólo por abrazar a un desgraciado que no aguantaba como macho el frío de Escocia, pues bien vale la pena hacerlo.

–Supongo que no me queda de otra. –Terminó firmando la hoja para regresársela a Larry. En cuanto no necesitó las manos afuera, las metió en los bolsillos de la chamarra… tal vez el frío de Escocia hasta para un escocés era mucho.

–Debes de ir ya al plato, es allá afuera, junto a los árboles, los verás rápidamente, somos los únicos locos que están aquí tratando de grabar algo; pero primero pasa a vestuario por el abrigo con el que trabajaras. Y ponte algo más, porque no vas a aguantar tantas horas allá afuera con sólo eso.

James asintió y ya iba en camino cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía algo importante.

–Larry, oye… –Corrió de regreso antes de que éste se metiera al remolque–, no me dijiste a quién debo de “proporcionar calor corporal”. –Lo último lo recalcó hasta con los dedos de ambas manos porque ya, eso iba a ser un chiste local para él y para sus futuros compañeros de la misma labor. 

Larry buscó entre sus papales y su sorpresa se hizo visible, sonriéndole.

–No te puedes quejar de que no harás nada, es el protagonista. Tú sólo diles que vas por las cosas de Mike y ya.

 

\+ + + + 

 

Tras haber ido al remolque por las cosas para el actor y para él, soportar que las de maquillaje que estaban ahí de metiches les dijeran que era, cita textualmente _“la persona más afortunada en este lugar olvidado por la mano de Dios”_ , salió hacia al plato. 

Cuando llegó, no sabía para donde ir y mucho menos a quién debería de andar siguiendo para cubrirlo sin que se congelase, así que se quedó cerca de la cámara; si alguien iba a ser grabado, seguramente así sería la forma más rápida de encontrar a los actores.

–¡Todos a sus puestos! –Escuchó James el grito de una mujer, volteó a verla por la dirección de su voz y se encontró a una chica un poco más joven que ella, rubia, alta y muy guapa que andaba apurando a todo el mundo–. ¡Llamen a los actores que ya grabaremos! 

James cargaba el abrigo contra su pecho para no arrastrarlo, tratando de no estorbar a la gente, pero siendo malo en ello porque en seguida la rubia lo vio.

–¿Tú qué haces aquí? –Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Eh… soy James, eh… soy el encargado de… –Levantó el abrigo–, para el protagonista.

–Ah, eres el del calor humano. –La chica relajó la mirada y se acercó a él para no hablar tan alto–. Soy Jennifer, la primera asistente del director, trabajaremos juntos por un largo rato, así que hola.

–Hola. –James sonrió para después de estrechar su mano con la de la rubia–. Yo… creía que era una broma lo del “abrazo”.

–Yo también, para serte sincera, pero los actores se pusieron de acuerdo de que si querían ese servicio así que no se pudo hacer nada al respecto. –Jennifer rió, anotó algunas cosas en las hojas en la tabla que tenía. Todos al parecer tenían algo más importante que hacer que ir con un abrigo para alguien–. ¿Ya hablaste con Michael?

–¿Quién?

–Michael. –La rubia entendió que el hombre no sabía de qué le hablan por su cara– ¿Al menos conoces a quién vas a abrazar las próximas semanas? 

–La verdad es que no.

–Mira… –Jennifer buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar lo que andaba buscando–. Ese alto que viene con su propio abrigo es Michael Fassbender, el actor con el que vas a trabajar. Sería bueno que fueras a presentarte de una vez.

James esperó a que el grupo de gente llegara porque no había identificado al que Jennifer le dijo que era Michael.

–Al menos morir de pulmonía sonará épico en mi biografía de IMDb si es que eso pasa. –Un hombre un poco más alto que James se hizo presente de entre toda la gente–. Jennifer, moriré de frío.

–Claro que no… Aquí está el chico que te ayudará a quitarte el frío.

En la mente de James, eso sonó bastante mal.

Pensando en eso, no se dio cuenta de que Michael le miraba curioso. Seguramente se veía como un niño chiquito que mandan a la escuela a contra de su voluntad el día que nieva, lleno de chamarras que sólo se le ve la carita roja.

–Así que serás tú el que me quite el frío. –James jamás había visto a un hombre sonreír de lado y que no se viera como un maniático sexual de esos que les da la vuelta, sino todo un sex symbol que sale en la revista GQ y por el que las mujeres gritarían. Lo de hace rato en maquillaje tenía sentido ya.

–Esto… –A buena hora no se le ocurría nada.

–Nada de meter mano, eh, sólo es abrazar. –Le guiñó un ojo para pasar al plato y dar inicio a las indicaciones de Neil Marshall, el director.

Abrazar a alguien ahora se veía un poco más difícil de lo que él creía.  



	2. 48

Una jornada laboral se podía definir como la manera más fácil de hacer que un ser humano se encuentre en contra de su voluntad en un lugar en el que tal vez se siente infeliz y del que tras ocho horas de arduo y estresante trabajo, puede escapar.

Aunque igual puede ser el lugar en donde se conoce personas de las que se siente orgulloso colaborar, incrementar la efectividad y de esa forma, interferir a que uno tome la iniciativa de poder ser mejor en cuanto a lo profesional como incluso en lo personal. 

Todo depende de la forma en el trabajo que se esté realizando.

Algo que ese pequeño escocés que estaba formado en la fila del comedor no sabía definir aún sobre su trabajo.

Ya había pasado sus primeras cuatro horas trabajando y no le había ido tan mal. 

Fue bastante pesado sólo por el hecho de que estaba afuera de los remolques, con el aire despeinándolo, calándose el frío hasta en los huesos. Algo que no se atrevería a admitir ni en su inconsciente, es que en los momentos en los que sí trabajaba (o sea, abrazar a ese dichoso actor), ya no se sentía tanto el frío; sólo era lógica básica, si lo abrazaba, queriendo o no, le tapaba del viento por su baja estatura, lo cual le ayudaba mucho a él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era algo muy ilógico que le hubieran dado ese trabajo teniendo en cuenta de que el actor ése, era más alto que él y no era una gran ayuda para taparlo bien.

Se distrajo de sus opiniones laborales cuando tuvo que avanzar en la fila. Al menos te daban de comer bien: tomas tu charola, tus cubiertos, el vaso que llenas cuantas veces quieras de agua (o café, por el clima), te dan una sopa o crema, plato fuerte, dos guarniciones, postre y pan si lo deseas. 

Trató de ser lo menos aparatoso en llevarse la charola a su asiento, evitando pegarle a alguien sentado entre las mesas o resbalarse e ir a parar al suelo, reviviendo alguna pesadilla de la adolescencia en donde tú eres el patético que se cae. Llegó con vida y la vida de su comida a una mesa alejada del resto del personal y sobre todo de la mesa en donde estaban las de vestuario y maquillaje para evitarse preguntas incómodas.

Sólo había un chico enfrascado en su celular más que en su comida. Como no le hizo caso, aprovechó para sentarse enfrente de él y comer, el tratar de sobrevivir al frío de Escocia le había dado hambre al quitarle todas sus reservas en cuatro horas.

El chico se percató de él después de que James se terminara la sopa, causando que le sonriera un poco apenado por invadir su mesa.

—Eh… no había más asientos disponibles…

—No, descuida. —El chico le regresó la sonrisa, un poco más confiado, le revisó con la mirada de forma rápida–. ¿Nuevo?

—Si… primer día. —James festejó con el tenedor y un trozo de papa en él—. Sobrevivo aún.

—Felicidades. —El chico tomó su vaso de agua para hacer un tonto brindis por él—. Espero que no vayas a huir sólo por el clima, muchos se arrepienten de haber entrado a trabajar a esta producción por las condiciones climatológicas.

—Lo del clima no me preocupa, soy escocés y entiendo el frío… el trabajo es lo que… —James se tenía que callar o ponerse a comer, no tenía que estar quejándose de su trabajo, él no sabía si ese chico era algún productor o algún encargado de puesto superior a él.

—¿Pues de qué área eres? —Al menos el chico no parecía haberse enfadado con él por su crítica, es más, parecía curioso.

—“Apoyo a proporcionar calor corporal a actores tras corte y corte”. —Recitó James, cortando la carne del estofado que habían dado hoy. Esa frase sonaba tan boba cada que la decía.

James no pudo sentirse ofendido cuando vio que el chico se atacaba de la risa, tapándose la boca para no terminar escupiéndole en la cara el agua que estaba bebiendo. De hecho se veía tan ridículo, que James se terminó riendo de él hasta que el otro pudo respirar con normalidad.

—Ay… —Tosía un poco más para aclararse la garganta—. Perdón, pero es que… —Se notaba que trataba de encontrar palabras para no hacerlo sentir mal, eso le agradó a James—. No pensé que en serio los fueran a contratar para eso.

—Ni yo, tenía entendido de que iba a ser ayudante en algo, no esto.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo mortal que es estar allá afuera… —El chico señaló la puerta de la carpa en donde habían puesto el comedor improvisado a falta de un edificio en la mitad del bosque—. Entiendo que se quejaran de la falta de calor humano.

—Cuando dicen eso del calor humano me pienso otra cosa. —Admitió James, sonrojándose un poco, recordando que las veces que tuvo que estar con el actor abrazándolo por la espalda, éste se reía de él, al menos las primeras veces, aunque después mejoró porque le ignoraba por atender al director.

—Igual yo. —El chico le miró aún con la sonrisa, cuando de pronto puso una cara de sorpresa—. Ay, yo riéndome de ti y no sé ni quién eres. Perdona, soy un tonto. —Por encima de la mesa le extendió la mano para que James la estrechara—. Nicholas Hoult, soy del departamento de Dirección de arte, un placer.

—James McAvoy. —Estrechó contento la mano del chico ya con nombre—. Del departamento de calor humano.

Eso dio resultado de que se rieran otra vez por un buen rato.

—Un muy buen departamento, seguramente ganas más que yo.

—Obviamente, estoy poniendo en peligro mi integridad y mi salud dándole mi calor humano a un actor que no aguanta nada, porque obviamente escocés no es, se le notaba en la cara que tiene…—James estaba muy a gusto despotricando contra todo, que no se dio cuenta de que a esa misma hora se mandan a 48 (hora de comida, en la clave de radio que usan en la logística de la producción) a varios departamentos, entre ellos el de Talento (actores-actrices-extras-dobles).

—James…

—¡Y luego el que me tocó! –James tenía muy atenta la mirada en ese tonto pedazo de carne que no se dejaba cortar por ese cuchillo que por pura suerte no es de esos de plástico que son una mierda en las fiestas. De la nada Nicholas se había ganado su entera confianza, o es que en realidad si necesitaba a alguien con quien quejarse de ese raro trabajo que tenía—. El muy chulo se reía de mí porque soy más pequeño que él de estatura… ¿Y sabes qué me dijo? ¡Que sólo lo abrazara, que no metiera mano! ¡Como si yo quisiera meterle mano a ése!

—…

—Ni que estuviera tan bueno…

—¿Puedo tomar el salero?

Fue ahí cuando James levantó la mirada de su plato para ver quién le hablaba. Y ah, destino bello y cruel. Tenía que ser _ése al que no le voy a meter la mano porque no está tan bueno_ el que pedía el salero, viéndolo exclusivamente a él, porque seguramente no lo escuchó cuando le habló a Nicholas sobre el mal trabajo que tenía y con la mala persona con la que trabajaba; no, el actor no había escuchado nada, _obvio no_. Bello sarcasmo, nunca te mueras.

Como James no sabía cómo actuar fue Nicholas el que le pasó el salero que estaba en medio de la mesa. 

—Gracias.

Y sin más, como llegó, se fue a sentar a una mesa alejada, junto con los demás miembros del reparto.

—Mi primer día y ya estoy haciendo amigos, felicítame, Nick… ¿Te puedo decir Nick? —James regresó su mirada a la carne, ya hasta se le había olvidado por qué se peleaba tanto con su comida.

—Bueno, a lo mejor no escuchó nada y seguro no sabe qué actor es con quien estás… —James era todo un poema, porque se había puesto un poco blanco, para pasar a un bonito rosa casi tirándole al salmón que le parecía adorable a Nicholas—. Espera, dime que no es Michael el que tienes que… ¡James! Me debiste de haber dicho, te hubiera callado antes de que se acercara.

—No te apures, tampoco es que tenga una estrecha relación con él, al menos no me molesta y espero que no me moleste después de esto. 

Con cuidado volteó la cabeza para ver si podía observarlo de lejos. Estaba comiendo y riéndose con los demás, luciendo esa sonrisa tan rara que tenía. 

Sí, seguro no le pasaba nada porque no le escuchó nada.

\+ + + +

De regreso del 48, tenían que grabar más escenas en el bosque así que se volvió a poner los guantes y la chamarra enorme que se había quitado en el comedor por lo incomoda que es. Fue caminando hacia su puesto para tomar la chamarra y esperar el corte.

Mientras el director se ponía a darles instrucciones a los camarógrafos, el actor llegó con los otros tres extras que necesitaba la escena. Se acercó a él, pero James estaba más entretenido en ver cómo acomodaban los props que iban a verse a cuadro, por eso Nick estaba en el plato y se alegró de ver a alguien conocido.

—Michael.

James dio un respingón pequeño porque no había notado su presencia. Le miró por encima de su chamarra, como no entendiendo si le estaba hablando a él o a la nieve.

—¿Qué?

—Me llamo Michael.

—Ya lo sabía. —James dejó de mirarlo para ver a Nick siguiendo con el acomodo de objetos.

—Por lo general cuando alguien dice su nombre, la otra persona debe de responderle con su nombre, así es como comienzan las conversaciones.

James estaba entre ir a ayudar a Nick aunque no fuese su área o preguntarse si el incidente de hace rato era el origen de que el actor le hablara.

—James… James McAvoy. –Al final, ganó más la curiosidad al act… a _Michel_.

—Curioso apellido, ¿es…?

—Escocés.

—Oh, eres de aquí, eso explica que estés habituado a este clima. Yo soy de Irlanda, estoy acostumbrado al clima cambiante, pero la nieve es muy… molesta, más cuando sólo vas vestido con un tipo camisón como este. —De reojo James vio que era más bien el atuendo de un griego o algo así, no un camisón. Aunque sin pantalones si debía de ser más molesto para él.

—Por eso me contrataron, para que no mueran por el clima. —Le enseñó la gruesa chamarra que tenía en manos—. O al menos trataré de que no mueras, lo bueno es que en mi contrato no viene nada de que si te dejo morir me pueden meter a la cárcel, tendré la conciencia limpia si algo así llega a pasar.

Eso hizo que Michael se riera un poco fuerte.

—Sólo intenta que no quede azul por el momento. —Le miró aún con la risa en la boca—. Que quiero convencerte de algo.

—¿Convencerme? —James sostuvo la chamarra que le daba Michael porque ya iba a ser llamado a escena. Siempre eran dos chamarras, la de él y la que traía James para doble protección ante el frío, y claro, su cuerpo... bueno, _él_ —. ¿De qué?

—Que puedo soy tan bueno como para que quieras meterme mano por ti sólo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese desgraciado haciéndole creer que lo de abrazar a la gente era un poco sobrevalorado por la sociedad.


	3. Manías de niño

–¿Cómo te fue al final? –Alguien le había alcanzado a la hora de la salida cuando ya tenía más ganas por irse que quedarse a platicar. James volteó la cabeza con todo el desgano del mundo que podía soportar en sus hombros y vio que era Nick. Bien, él no se merecía que fuera un maldito y que le pusiera semejante cara, así que le sonrió lo más condescendiente que podía ser a esa hora. 

–No me puedo quejar, al final se terminaron las tomas que se tenían que hacer en esa parte del bosque, así que mañana ya no regresamos ahí y eso es bueno, hay demasiadas piedras como para poder andar normal ahí.

–¿Te caíste?

–¿Tan obvio sueno?

–Un poco, sí. –Nick tenía esa forma de reírse tan genuinamente de las peores cosas que pasaban, que James no podía enfadarse por reírse de él. De hecho siempre se unía a su risa. 

Además de esa vez que Michael le habló, Nick había ido la mayoría de las veces a las tomas, era el encargado de los props en cada escena y eso le parecía genial a James, porque podía platicar más con él en lo que esperaba a que terminaran de grabar. También platicaba (si es que decir “ajá”, “creo que sí quedó está vez”, “mejor así” es una plática) con Jennifer, aunque ella platicaba más con el director y con los actores. 

Y con Michael… bueno.

Al menos ya se sabe su nombre y ya no es “el niño de la chamarra”

¡Pero que él no es un niño! Estaba bien que era más chico que él y que no lo cubría del todo, pero tampoco era para que se mofara de él gritándole cada que el director gritara “corte”, haciendo que toda la producción ahí reunida se riera de él porque si, parecía un niño. ¡Pero ese no era el punto!

–¿Quieres ir a cenar algo o ya vas directo al hotel? –Al menos el chico a su lado era tranquilo y parecía buena persona.

–¿Tienes algo en mente? No conozco mucho por acá, soy más de los rumbos del sur. –Se acomodó mejor las mangas de la chamarra y cerrándose hasta el último botón de ella para que ningún viento frío se colara.

–Hay un bar en el centro de la ciudad, como a dos cuadras del hotel en el que nos hospedamos. Sólo he ido una vez, pero podríamos ir a ver si esta vez me logran hacer caso.

–¿No te hicieron caso? –Junto con Nick, James se subió a uno de los taxis que la producción contrata para que los del staff fueran y vinieran del set al hotel. Era eso o caminar como media hora en medio de la ventisca.

–Digamos que la señorita que me atendía le hacía más caso a los actores, resulta que esa vez fue un viernes y terminamos la mayoría de la producción ahí y obviamente le hacen caso a ellos que a uno que trabaja detrás de cámaras. –Nick cerró la puerta del taxi, bajando el tono de su voz al finalizar la oración.

–Si quieres mi opinión, Nick, no eres feo. –Se acurrucó en la parte trasera del taxi, mirando por la ventanilla quiénes más salían a esa hora del set hacia sus respectivos hoteles. 

Había ubicado a todos los demás que compartían su trabajo de “dar calor humano”. Les había hablado y se podía decir que tenía una decente relación con ellos. También ubicaba a parte de los camarógrafos, aunque con ellos no había podido tener oportunidad de haber hablado. Incluso con los demás actores había tenido un cierto de acercamiento tras caerse por culpa del terreno lleno de piedras. Al menos no fue el único. Dominic West había caído también junto con él, por lo que provocó risas de parte del staff. El hombre había sido gentil a la hora de ayudarle a pararse, traía muchas cosas encima por culpa de Michael que le cargaba cosas y cosas.

Dominic era el único actor que conocía y eso fue por culpa de su hermana que amaba a morir la película _Mona Lisa Smile_ , así que podía decirse que conocía ya a alguien famoso del que podía presumir si alguien le pedía hablar sobre su trabajo.

El ruido de un claxon le hizo regresar a la realidad. El taxi en el que iban se apartó hacia la derecha para dejarlo pasar más libremente. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que era el mismo Dominic en quien estaba pensando… y Michael.

–Qué necesidad de ir tan rápido. –Comentó el taxista más para él que para los dos que iban atrás.

–Seguro el Fassbender quiere ir al baño, tiene esa manía de ir a cada rato en los momentos menos oportunos. –Dijo James, volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla ahora el paisaje que se alcanzaba a ver gracias a la poca luz que todavía había por el crepúsculo. 

–¿En serio hace eso?–Preguntó Nick, queriéndose reír. En serio que él era muy risueño, le caía bien al escocés.

–Sí, se le ocurre cuando están haciendo una toma en donde tiene que estar peleando o cuando nos habíamos ya metido muy al fondo en el bosque. –James ya también estaba más relajado y empezaba a reírse con Nick–. Es muy inoportuno, pero es gracioso verlo pedir perdón por todo.

–¿También hace eso? 

–Sí, tiene esa manía de andar disculpándose por cada cosa que hace mal o por alguna tontería que haya hecho… no sé, como una broma o algo así… –Al menos la ciudad ya se veía a unos kilómetros, las luces de las casas y locales ayudaban a eso.

–¿Y hace muchas? –Nick le miraba de reojo para no ser tan obvio.

–¿Qué? ¿Bromas? –James recordó lo que hicieron ese día, su primer y famoso día de trabajo, y se dio cuenta de que si, Michael era muy gracioso y nunca se estaba quieto. Parece un…–. Niño chiquito.

–¿Qué?

–Michael parece un niño chiquito. Siempre anda hablando o está viendo para todos lados. Si no es que está viendo como quedó la escena, está cantando o dando de vueltas por el set. Es un poco molesto porque no se está quieto y tengo que perseguirlo con la chamarra.

–Es una _detallada_ forma para hablar de él, siendo que es tu primer día con él. –Observó Nick, una vez que el taxi había llegado al pueblo e iba rumbo al hotel en donde por suerte él y James estaban hospedados gracias a su deidad de predilección. James volteó a verlo porque le causo resonancia el tono en que le había comentado eso. Nick se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a reírse, dejando más atónico a James.

–¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

–Nada, nada… 

James iba a reclamar, pero ya habían llegado y tenían que bajar del taxi. Jamás se enteraría que cada que Nick tenía que ir al set para encargarse de los props, había visto como en efecto, Michael parecía niño travieso por todos lados… pero con la mirada fija en _quien_ lo perseguía con la chamarra. Parecía un juego que se inventó para molestar a James.

 

\+ + + + 

 

Decidieron que si iban a dejar sus cosas al hotel no tendrían poder humano para salir, así que se fueron directo al bar-restaurante. Por ser lunes, no había tanto burbujeo en él, por lo que les atendieron de inmediato. Se trataba de ese típico local que está en la esquina de la calle que da a la avenida principal del lugar. Con luz cálida en cada foco que alumbra el lugar. Mesas de madera, unas tres de billar y unos cuantos juegos de dardos regados por las columnas del mismo. En el centro estaba como siempre el bar, en donde por el momento estaba un señor más grande que ellos dos limpiando cada vaso para colocarlo detrás de él junto con las miles de botellas a medio tomar que ofrece el menú, una señorita (Nick dice que es su hija) que es la que los atiende.

–¿Qué será?

–Lo que sea que tengas de cenar. –James tenía hambre y cuando pasaba eso, le era lo mismo cualquier tipo de comida.

–Eso es ser rápido. –La chica le sonrió divertida a James. Era guapa, castaña con uno que otro cabello pelirrojo entre la melena larga y lacia–. ¿Y tú…?

–Eh… pues… –Nick vio para todos lados buscando qué más estaban comiendo los demás y vio a uno comiendo algo así como sopa caliente– Sopa y un poco de pan.

–Vale, ¿algo de beber? –Escucharon la puerta abrirse gracias al ruido que se colaba de la calle y unas voces un poco más elevadas a las que estaban en el bar.

–¿Tienes cerveza? –Para esta hora, lo único que quería James era reconfortar su cuerpo para que no le doliera tanto el tener que irse a dormir–. Nick también quiere una, así que serán dos, por favor.

La chica (Lucy) fue por el pedido. James estaba entretenido viendo el techo del lugar que le tomó de sorpresa que alguien le palmera el hombro.

–Buenas noches, James. –El mencionado volteó y le sonrió a Dominic. 

–Buenas noches… eh… –¿Se supone que lo tiene que invitar a su mesa? Miró a Nick buscando ayuda o más bien permiso a que se sentara alguien más en la mesa–. ¿Quieres…?

–No, no, descuida, vengo con los demás chicos, pero gracias de todos modos. –Dominic era sumamente educado y además, una persona bastante inteligente y excelente conversador ya que te sacaba tema de lo que fuese en el momento que fuese. No por algo se habían puesto a hablar del _Bosón de Higgs_ o “partícula de Dios” cuando empezaron hablando de cómo se te congelaba el trasero por la nieve cuando te caes en ella. 

–Luego coqueteas, Dominic, quiero comer ya. –Y claro, la atmósfera de tranquilidad se fue a la mierda cuando su _actor favorito_ salió de la nada por detrás del inglés. Michael también podía ser un poco inoportuno y demasiado confianzudo cuando quería.

–Créeme, amigo, que si coqueteara con James, los dos no estaríamos aquí. –James por lo general no puede evitar varias reacciones que tiene su cuerpo y una de ellas es el sonrojarse hasta las orejas, lo cual se hizo notable para todos–. Oh diablos, perdón, amigo, yo no quería…

–Descuida. –James terminó sonriéndole avergonzado más por él mismo que por lo que dijo Dominic–. Pero creo que tienes razón... sólo son dos cuadras para el hotel. –Era obvio que tampoco podía cerrar esa bocota que tenía y en su naturaleza dictaba seguir el flirteo, aunque no llegase a ningún lado.

Dominic se echó a reír, asintiendo con la cabeza. Nick miraba a todos por tiempos, riéndose un poco más bajo y teniendo que patear a James por debajo de la mesa para que le prestara atención. Cuando la obtuvo, le hizo un leve movimiento para que James mirara hacia donde él le conducía. Era Michael que se había a otra mesa ido sin esperar a Dominic.

–Maldito, me deja… luego nos vemos. –Y fue a alcanzar al irlandés.

–¿Eso qué fue? –Preguntó Nick, con una sonrisa demasiado burlona para el gusto de James, mientras Lucy les colocaba el plato de sopa para cada uno y una pequeña cesta de pan con un cuenco de mantequilla. 

–¿Qué cosa? –James tomó el pan para embarrarle la mantequilla que pudo y metérselo a la boca. Tenía demasiada hambre y no se había dado cuenta hasta que olió el aroma a comida de la cocina. 

–El de ir al hotel con Dominic. –James encontró ese movimiento de cejas sugerente por parte de Nick un poco perturbador.

–Sólo estaba bromeando. –Le sopló a la cucharada de sopa que tomó–. ¿Crees que haya sido mucha confianza?

–No, está bien, así es él. Aunque no creo que todos lo hayan tomado bien. –En serio que la sonrisa de Nick no le daba tan buen augurio a James. 

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó preocupado el escocés, casi atragantándose con la crema de brócoli que estaban comiendo por lo caliente que estaba. 

–Creo que eres _muy_ distraído, James. –Nick ya se dedicó a comer, dejando en paz a James con sus preguntas en la mesa y una lengua casi quemada.

 

\+ + + +

 

Al finalizar la cena y haber pedido otras dos cervezas para ellos, Nick y James se fueron a su hotel, maldiciendo que la temperatura bajara aún más. En realidad no era lo que se dice un hotel, es más bien una casa de huéspedes en el que también hay cocina, pero según Nick, nadie es tan buena gente como para cocinar para todos los de ahí y por eso terminaban en los bares o en la tienda comiendo algo ya hecho. 

El cuarto de James era el último de esos cinco que hay, al parecer los demás huéspedes no habían llegado, así que tras darse las buenas noches, cada quien se fue al suyo.

En la mañana el escocés había sacado su ropa y cosas personales. No las acomodó, pero al menos ya estaban afuera de sus maletas, por lo que fue entre comillas, “fácil” el encontrar su pijama. Después de cambiarse salió al baño que está de forma estratégica a la mitad del pasillo. Dentro, fue cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre y golpeaba a la vez la puerta. Supuso que era alguno de sus compañeros de casa, por lo que fue a abrirle, a todo mundo se le podía olvidar su llave, eso fue un recordatorio de que siempre estuviese al pendiente de sus llaves.

Fue toda una sorpresa, en serio que sí, que cuando abriera estuviera Michael ahí parado en medio de la noche.

–Ay, no puede ser… –Exclamó entre susurros James. No podía tener ese tipo de suerte que toda colegiala de esas series que transmiten en Nickelodeon tienen y que hacen que los protagonistas a fuerza se encuentren en todos los lados habidos y por haber–. ¿En serio te hospedas aquí?

–No, no, no, no. –Fue ahí cuando James se dio cuenta de que Michael estaba un poco tomado, no del todo, pero si como para que arrastrara las palabras e hiciera un siseo que al parecer no había notado hacer.

–¿No, no, no qué? –Se cruzó de brazos, se había aventado a abrir la puerta con sólo el pijama de camiseta y ahora el frío de la calle le calaba fuerte.

–Yo me hospedo aquí, ¿tú qué haces aquí? –Michael le miró de arriba para abajo, causando molestia en el otro.

-No, yo me hospedo aquí. –Esa conversación no tenía sentido, debería de dejar a Michael antes de que se pusiera a decir más incoherencias. Fue cuando recordó que la casera al recibirlo le había comentado que hay un pizarrón junto a la puerta en donde están anotados los nombres de cada uno de los huéspedes y las tareas que iban a realizar durante su estancia en la casa. La revisó y en efecto encontró lo que buscaba. –¡Tú no te hospedas aquí, te equivocaste de casa! –Exclamó James tras revisar dos veces el pizarrón.

–¿Qué? –Michael se quedó callado ante el reclamo, tratando de procesar cada palabra, el que haya alcohol de por medio no ayudaba mucho a la tarea.

–Ay, por todos los… Michael, tu hotel es el del elenco, es el más "bonito" de todo el pueblo, anda ve y búscalo. 

–¿Qué? –Repitió, mirándolo para ver si así le entendía más. Era un total caos ese hombre.

James ya no pudo más y se echó a reír. Era demasiado incoherente lo que estaba pasando. El actor al que todo el rato le huía estaba ahí, a las casi 12 de la noche, medio ebrio y sin saber dónde estaba su cama. Totalmente desorientado lucía como un niño con sueño que perjuraba no tener sueño cuando en realidad ya no podía consigo mismo.

–Te ríes bonito. –Dijo Michael de la nada, como si te dijera la hora que es; James jurará que _nunca_ lo escuchó, pero aun así, se calló para mirarlo lo más serio que la situación le permitía.

–Ya, métete y échate en el sofá, no sé cuál es tu hotel y no pienso salir a buscarlo, no soy tu manager.

James dejó entrar a Michael que en seguida fue directo al gran sofá de la sala para echarse cual largo es. El más pequeño le siguió tras cerrar la puerta con llave y jalar los demás cojines de la sala y dárselos. Fue por una cobija de más que tenía en su cuarto.

–Trata de no hacer ruido y sólo duérmete. El baño está en el corredor. 

James sabía que eso iba a ser raro para los demás cuando llegaran o al día siguiente así que fue al mueble del teléfono para tomar uno de los post stick y una pluma para anotar:

 _Es el actor principal, se perdió y dio a parar aquí._ _No lo despiertes antes de las 6 de la mañana._  
_Si se cae, ahí déjalo :)_  
_James_

Y la puso a lado del sillón en donde se pudiera ver. Cuando miró a Michael, éste ya estaba dormido. 

–Vaya bastardo… 

Mejor fue a su propio cuarto a descansar, procurando cerrar con llave la puerta. 

Mañana sería un día pesado. 

Michael tendría resaca.


	4. Resaca a destiempo

¿Alguna vez han sentido el peso de la gravedad en cada uno de los músculos que hay en el cuerpo, que por más que quieras los párpados no te funcionan y que no sabes si estás realmente despierto o suspendido en una dimensión alterna en donde todo lo anterior pasa y tú no puedes huir?

Descuida, no es nada grave, sólo se le llama resaca y ya.

Y eso, junto con las más insignificantes cosas, viene consigo la franja de luz del sol que se filtra por la ventana y esos ruidos mañaneros que se escuchan en cualquier casa y que ahora nota.

Aunque en realidad, no deberían de estar ahí todas esas cosas, en primer lugar. Se supone que él tiene un cuarto para él sólo y que nadie, ni siquiera las chicas de la limpieza pueden estar ahí adentro tan temprano; hasta que él se va, asean la pieza, ese era el acuerdo que había formado con el hotel. 

Puso más atención en lo que había a su alrededor, aunque no abriera los ojos por la pesadez que tenían los parpados. Sintió el frío de la habitación gracias a que sus primeras deducciones llegaron al punto de saber que no tenía una cobija encima. La cama estaba menos suave y cómoda de lo que recordaba, de hecho, se sentía lisa… bien, eso era un punto para la escala de “esto es raro”. Llegó a escuchar el sonido del caminar de personas, y eso fue lo que más le alertó para que su cerebro hiciera más caso: _personas_ , en plural, _en su cuarto_.

Se levantó de golpe, estando boca abajo con ayuda de las manos. Mala decisión de haber sabido que hay algo arriba de él y se pegaría en la nuca. 

–¡Carajo!

Fue hasta ese momento que el sonido de las pisadas cesó y que todo se hizo silencio.

Abrió los ojos por el golpe y la luz del día le cegó por unos momentos, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para calibrar la sensibilidad de luz permitida a entrar en sus pupilas. Se llevó la mano a la nuca para sobarse un poco, no le hubiera dolido demasiado si no tuviera un dolor de cabeza ya hecho desde que tuvo la sensación de estar despierto. 

–Supongo que buenos días. 

Alguien habló, lo cual hizo de nueva cuenta, alertar al hombre que esta vez sí fue un poco más precavido y vio con qué se había pegado hace unos instantes: la mesa de lo que parecía ser una sala.

¿Por qué diablos estaba debajo de una mesa de sala? Más bien, ¿por qué estaba en el suelo de una sala? No, no, de hecho, ¿por qué estaba en una sala que ni siquiera era la de su cuarto?

Con cuidado de no pegarse otra vez en la cabeza, se fue saliendo de ese lugar (ahora entendía el frío del lugar y porque se sentía lisa “la cama”). Se levantó lo más rápido que sus piernas entumidas le permitieron, teniendo cuidado de no pegarse en cualquiera de sus extremidades, olvidando su pobre cabeza que le dio de vueltas desestabilizándole todo el panorama.

Se tuvo que tomar la cabeza con ambas manos para que dejara de darle de vueltas, teniendo un foco común, siendo el eje en donde estaba parado.

Cuando estaba lo más o menos estabilizado, pudo escuchar que alguien se reía. 

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio, fue como 100 puntos en caída libre a su escala de “esto es jodidamente raro”.

–¿Qué carajos?

La visión que tenía era un comedor pequeño, con mucha comida encima (o al menos mucha para él, que siempre come solo), dos chicos sentados ya a la mesa, y dos más dando de vueltas en esa pequeña cocina, todos viéndole. 

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó Michael, porque claro, era él si no se habían dado cuenta.

–Aquí vivimos… bueno, técnicamente no vivimos aquí, pero nos alojamos aquí. Despertaste justo para desayunar, ven. –Le había respondido uno de los chicos sentados a la mesa, un rubio y joven que jamás había visto en su vida.

–¿Qué? –Nada de eso tenía sentido para la adormilada y dolida mente del irlandés.

–Que ya te despertaste al fin y que puedes pasar a desayunar. –Uno de los hombres que estaba parado, trayendo consigo vasos de la alacena hacia la mesa–. No te cobraremos sólo porque nos has hecho el día con que estés aquí, ¿sabes? No es común despertar con que el actor principal se quedó a dormir en la sala de nuestra casa de huéspedes.

–Son de esas anécdotas que puedes contarle a la gente. –Coincidió otro de los chicos que estaba sentado a la mesa, junto con el rubio, sólo que este era pelirrojo.

–Déjalo, Caleb*. –Le reprendió otro de los que estaba parado, él había ido sólo por la leche al refrigerador–. James dijo que te dejáramos descansar otro rato hasta que te despertaras solo.

–¿James? –Eso ya empezaba a tener un poco de sentido.

–Despertaste. 

Michael miró hacia donde la voz le conducía. Del pasillo salía un James un poco despeinado, secándose las manos en el pantalón. Lucía demasiado fresco y para asombro de Michael, mucho más delgado y pequeño de lo que había visto. El ya no traer tantas suéteres y chamarras encima le dejaba ver cómo era en realidad el cuerpo del escocés.

–¿James?

–Sí, ese soy yo. –Se acercó para verlo, como si lo estuviera revisando–. Te caíste al suelo y ni aun así con eso despertaste, vaya que tenías sueño; así que como dice Nick, mejor decidimos que hasta que tú solo lo hicieras no te íbamos a hablar… a menos de que no despertaras antes de irnos a trabajar. Y por cierto, estamos en tiempo, por lo que te sugiero ir a desayunar.

Dicho esto, fue a sentarse con los otros cuatro chicos para servirse de la comida, que, gratamente había preparado James con la condición de que los demás harían los demás deberes, como el de la limpieza o la ropa sucia. Nadie había dicho que no y todos aceptaron sin chistar. No todos tienen paciencia para cocinar para cinco personas… seis por el momento.

–¿Qué se supone que pasó? –Michael se acercó a la mesa y por ser un invitado, le tocó sentarse en un banco entre el rubio y el pelirrojo.

–Esto. –El hombre de los vasos, que por un rápido chequeo había deducido que era el más grande de todos los presentes, incluyéndolo, le dio una nota. La misma nota que escribió en la noche James.

– _“Ahí déjalo”_. –Recitó, entendiendo porque había recibido semejante golpe con la mesita al estar tirado.

–Eso fue gentil por parte de James. –El pelirrojo… ¿Caleb se llamaba? 

–Fue gracioso. –Atinó a decir el rubio a su lado, tomando del centro de la mesa el plato de huevos revueltos con jamón que olía tan bien. Tenía hambre, mucha, en definitiva.

–Toma, tu plato. –El hombre que le dio la nota le pasó un plato grande junto con sus cubiertos y un vaso–. Todo lo de aquí lo hizo James, así que cómelo sin quejarte.

Michael no se iba a quejar de todas maneras. Y cuando comió un poco de todo, lo haría menos. Todo sabía delicioso, ni salado ni insípido, sino con el toque justo de ser comida casera hecha con atención (porque con amor suena cursi). Un poco de leche ayudó a que el nudo en el estómago se calmara gradualmente y esos bollos sabían demasiado bien para sus papilas gustativas. 

Tenía hambre, pero eso no impedía que tuviera la duda andante.

–Te preguntas cómo fue que fuiste a dar aquí, ¿no? –El rubio se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa traviesa y esa mirada de “yo sé algo que tú no y me siento poderoso por ello”.

–De hecho sí. –Michael trataba de que James le mirara, pero parecía rehuirle con la mirada, por lo que resultaba un tanto desesperante al no tener recuerdo de nada y que la única persona que conocía de ese cuarto no le prestaba atención.

–Según lo que nos dijo James, llegaste tocando la puerta como loco a las 12 de la noche, pensando que este era tu hotel, pero amigo, esto sólo es una casa de huéspedes para cinco tristes gatos. –Se terminó riendo, tomando el vaso de leche para bebérselo–. Por cierto, recordando mis modales, soy Lucas, Lucas Till**, del departamento de iluminación. Soy uno de los tantos asistentes que tienen ahí metidos.

–¿Un placer? –Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo al rubio, mientras batallaba un poco con el pan tostado y la mermelada. 

–¿Vamos a presentarnos? Pues mira, yo soy Caleb Jones, pero dime sólo Caleb, mi nombre artístico sólo lo uso en ocasiones. –Sí, el pelirrojo se llama Caleb, anótalo Michael–. Soy del departamento de sonido, asistente como Lucas. Y como sé que no se van a presentar los otros, yo te los presento. El que está a mi lado, es Hugh, así dile que no me acuerdo de cómo se apellida…

–Jackman, es Jackman, ¿qué tan difícil es acordarte de él? –Le discutió tranquilamente el hombre de aspecto un poco intimidante pero que quedaba en los suelos porque se la pasaba sonriéndole a todo el mundo.

–Anda, eso. Bueno, él es Hugh, es del departamento de producción, el que es más alto en nuestro rango de los que estamos aquí, por eso lo respetamos. –Los cinco chicos soltaron risas, tapándose la boca por tenerla llena de comida, era más que obvio que no respetaban nada–. Al otro lado, está Nick, que es de dirección de arte y James, pero bueno, a él ya lo conoces.

–Hola. –Michael les sonrió mejor a todos. Le estaban dando de su comida y alojo cuando en realidad no les concernía hacerlo. Tenía que ser educado con ellos–. Un placer, en serio.

–De nada, ahora sólo come que se nos hace tarde.

Y se pusieron a desayunar, mientras hablaban, o más bien interrogaban a James sobre su vida por ser el nuevo ahí.

No todo había salido tan mal, según Michael.

 

\+ + + + + 

 

Olvídalo, todo salió mal.

Se les había hecho tarde tras quedarse más tiempo del debido desayunando, recogiendo lo más apresurados que podían la mesa, casi aventando cada plato, cubierto o vaso al fregadero y prometiendo que cuando regresaran lo iban a lavar. Los taxis hacia la locación habían partido ya y no iban a tener disponibles hasta que regresaran y de eso serían como media hora perdida.  


–Pues caminemos. –Sugirió Michael. Traía la misma ropa y no se había podido rasurar, las chicas de maquillaje le regañarían, seguro.

–Pero está lejos y no vamos a llegar a tiempo. –Se quejó Lucas, queriéndose quejar aún más con el gerente del sitio de taxis.

–De todas maneras no vamos a llegar a tiempo, y en lo que caminamos podemos encontrar un taxi que nos lleve. –Hugh fue el que habló, y así que como bien dijo Caleb, le obedecieron. Pareciera que no, pero si le respetaban de alguna forma.

Se pusieron a caminar. Entre la nieve que se acumuló en la noche y las piedras del lugar, hacían un poco difícil el avance. Pero algo de lo que no se podrían quejar los hombres, es de que gracias a ello, pudieron apreciar más el lugar. Árboles llenos de nieve, de las copas hasta el tronco, montañas imitando a los árboles y siendo un contra resto excelente con el cielo azul de la mañana. Un lago congelado a lo lejos cerca de zonas en donde la nieve no había llegado y se podía ver la vegetación seca por el invierno. El sol que no calienta mucho, pero que está al menos. 

Eran quince minutos para las nueve de la mañana. La entrada es a las nueve para los de producción y a las 9:30 para el talento. Michael aún se salvaba el llegar a tiempo a la locación, pero algo le decía que el no tener ni su celular consigo ya sería un regaño muy grande.

–Gracias.

–¿Qué? –James que iba a su lado ponía más atención a por donde iba caminando, le dirigió la mirada, cerrando un poco los ojos por culpa del sol que le daba en la cara.

–Que gracias… creo que cualquiera hubiera llamado a mi manager y me hubiera aventado con él, sin importarle si iba sobrio o no. –Agradecía que no hubiera ventisca porque eso sí sería el colmo de los males. El frío era aguantable con la chamarra grande que le prestó Hugh.

–Ah, eso. De nada. –Para sorpresa de Michael, James era muy silencioso cuando estaba cerca de él, pero a comparación con Hugh o con Nick, se la pasaba hablando y hablando sin parar. Incluso sonreía y hacía bromas.

–¿Te caigo mal? –Algo que caracterizaba a Michael era su sinceridad ante las personas y las situaciones, y si bien le caía mal al escocés, pues bueno, ni qué hacerle.

–No.

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Entonces?

–¿Entonces qué? –James se acomodó mejor la bufanda que traía puesta, era demasiado larga como para darle tres vueltas a su cuello.

–¿Por qué evitas hablarme y eso? En un desayuno pude hablar mejor con todos los demás que contigo que llevo trabajado un día entero.

–No es que te evite, sino que simplemente me es raro que pueda hablar con la persona que ando abrazando en el día por trabajo, ¿me entiendes? No creía tener un trabajo así, es todo. Tú estás bien. –Michael pudo notar el pequeño nerviosismo que tenía en la voz del escocés, pero creyó que se trataba del frío mañanero. 

–Si quieres podemos no hablarnos, así te sentirás menos incómodo. –No le hacía mucha gracia al irlandés, porque le agradaba James o lo poco que vio de él en el desayuno y parecía ser una persona agradable. Un poco rara y loca en un sentido bueno de la palabra, pero buena. De esas que te caen bien sólo al verlas. Además, estaba el hecho de que iban a convivir unos meses más y el que no se hablen sería aún más incómodo. Más si sólo lo iba a abrazar y ya.

–No, está bien, puedes hablarme y eso. Si no lo hiciéramos, me consideraría un niño que no le habla al que le quitó la brillantina roja. –Y por primera vez, le sonrió.

Michael fue el único que no notó que uno de los taxis ya venía de regreso y que entre Lucas y Caleb estaban tratando de pararlo. Todo había sido en un instante, que no supo tampoco cómo es que terminó dentro del taxi junto con otros cinco hombres. Un poco apretados por el espacio y por ser muchos. Él junto a la ventanilla, compartiendo lugar con Hugh y James. Éste último entre los dos. 

–¿No te aplasto? –Sonrió un poco apenado por estar así con él. James se le hacía tan pequeño y estando entre Hugh y él, mucho más. Hugh era más alto incluso que él y con James a quien ya le llevaba de gane unos centímetros, se veía un pequeño hombre. 

_Adorable._ Susurraría algo en su mente.

–No, estoy bien. –Y volvió a sonreírle.

Dos veces en menos de diez minutos. Era eso de gane.

Como Caleb le dijo al chofer que era de suma urgencia (e importancia) el llegar lo más pronto posible a la locación, no se hicieron más de quince minutos.

De hecho llegaban justo a tiempo. Bien, siete minutos tarde, pero para la producción, eso era algo.

–¿Tarde, señores? –El de seguridad no se trataba más que de un hombre más grande que ellos, de esos que tienen una cara de pocos amigos y que preferirían tener otro trabajo que ese. Lejos de la nieve, de preferencia. 

–Son sólo siete minutos tarde, nos encontramos con un percance. –Explicó Lucas, si seguían ahí, si iban a llegar tarde y no sería en verdad su culpa. Estaba escrito en su cara un claro “quítese”.

–¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál fue? –Preguntó, sacando el radio para comunicarse con sus respectivas áreas para saber qué iban a hacer con cada uno. Si los dejaban pasar o mejor los regresaban al pueblo, sin la paga de ese día, claro. 

–Yo. 

El hombre volteó a ver a Michael, quien fue el que habló. Se adelantó de entre los otros para explicarle quién es, al menos traía su gafete junto a su cartera; dijo que pasaron cosas durante la noche. Algo así como un percance y que ellos amablemente le dieron cobijo y comida. Si estaban tarde, era su culpa. Omitiendo que fue culpa del alcohol, claro, tampoco hay que ser idiotas.

Aun así “el amable señor de seguridad”, como le puso Caleb, llamó a sus supervisores, una pérdida de tiempo sólo por siete minutos tarde.

Para sorpresa de todos, Michael habló con cada uno de sus supervisores. Aclarando que tenía la culpa de todo este enrollo innecesario y que si querían algún culpable le dieran su queja a su supervisor. Fue tan amable (o tan buen actor) que ninguno le dijo nada, que si ellos le habían ayudado, no merecían castigo alguno. Todos absueltos, para agrado de Michael.

Con el último que habló fue con el de talento y su manager, un manager que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso porque no se había aparecido en toda la noche y viene llegando de la nada junto con chicos de la producción, con la misma ropa y todo deshecho (un poco exageradas sus palabras, sólo tenía ojeras, el cabello revuelto y barba). Se llevó consigo a James, de todos modos, su manager se aseguró de informarle lo que pasó al coordinador del escocés y ellos debían de estar juntos, no por nada James es el que lo abraza para darle calor. 

–Gracias por lo de los chicos. –Le dijo James, ya una vez que los dejaron solos en el remolque de Michael. Esperarían a que les dieran acceso al remolque de maquillaje para arreglar al pelirrojo.

–No es nada… me dieron de comer y no me corrieron del sofá, digo, del suelo en donde dormí.

–Me espanté cuando no te vi, creí que te habías ido, pero luego escuché tus ronquidos y vi que estabas en el suelo. –James en realidad sonreía demasiado bien, algo irreal en cualquier hombre.

–¿Te preocupaste por mí? –Michael lo miró curioso. Creía que le caí mal al chico y no. Creía que no le importaba y tampoco no. Ese hombre estaba lleno de secretos.

–Claro que sí, eres el actor principal, el que me da trabajo, sin ti no me pagarían.

–Ah, por eso. 

James iba a agregar algo más, porque sintió que esa respuesta no era la que en verdad quería escuchar Michael, pero una chica de color llamada Zoë K.*** (o eso decía su gafete), llegó con el anunció de que Michael debería de ir a maquillaje. 

Para James, al contrario que para Michael, no se le escapó la mirada que le echó Zoë al irlandés cuando pasó por la puerta. Los hombres son muy obvios cuando ven lascivamente a una mujer, las mujeres por suerte son más discretas, pero algunas pecan de no serlo, como Zoë, lo cual desagradó un poco al escocés.

–¿Vas a ir con él o te quedarás a seguir viéndole el trasero?

¿Por qué en nombre de los Nueves Reinos de la mitología nórdica había dicho semejante cosa?

_¿P o r q u é?_

Zoë le miró un tanto sorprendida por ser atrapada en el movimiento, pero riendo al final se recargó en la puerta a verlo de forma divertida.

–¿Sabes que está prohibido las relaciones entre trabajadores, lindo? Y eso incluye a los actores, sobre todo ellos. –Le guiñó un ojo, para salir y cerrar el remolque.

¿Qué diablos se suponía que significa eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Caleb Landry Jones es el nombre del actor que interpreta a Sean Cassidy “Banshee” en X-Men First Class.  
> **Lucas Till es el nombre del actor que interpreta a Alex Summers “Havok” en la nueva trilogía de X-Men.  
> ***Zoë Kravitz es el nombre de la actriz que interpreta a Angel Salvadore “Angel” en X-men First Class


	5. Contactos

_Hay cosas que sabes que están mal hacer. Pero que aún sí, las haces._

—¡Nos vamos a caer!

_Tal vez se debe a que te gusta el peligro que la situación te ofrece._

—No nos vamos a caer, sólo es coordinar y ya.

_O porque es algo nuevo para ti y quieres experimentar esa sensación._

—¿Cómo quieres que coordine cuando soy más pequeño que tú y no veo nada?

_Tal vez ya lo hiciste y quieres repetirlo._

—Eso no tiene que ver, si sabes usar bien las piernas, sabrás como hacerlo.

_Porque la experiencia fue grata y vale la pena el repetirla._

—¿Tú tienes experiencia en esto?

_O ya se te ha hecho una costumbre rayando a la obsesión y necesidad._

—Obviamente, ¿por qué crees entonces que tengo flexibilidad para hacer las escenas de acción?

_Pero también sabes que todo abuso, se debe de controlar, ya que es malo._

—Claro, me estaba preguntando qué podrías hacer tú para moverte así...

_Y debes de ser cuidadoso para que la moral de la gente no sea dañada por tu imprudencia._

—Podría enseñarte, ¿sabes?

_Aunque también vivir como un desvergonzado de la vida, se vale._

—No, Michael, gracias… Ahora quita el maldito pie, que me estás encajando la rodilla en el muslo.

_Y ser feliz._

—Si quitaras tu brazo de mi pecho podría moverme.

_Vivir y dejar vivir, dicen._

—¿Cómo diablos quieres que haga eso si ya no hay espacio aquí?

_Hazlo, no importa si es bueno o malo._

—Me lo dice el que está más enano de los dos…

_Tú sólo hazlo._

—¿Perdona? Yo no sugerí que fuera en tu remolque.

_Ya._

—¿Quieren dejar de pelearse y terminar el juego? No todos tienen su aguante.

La voz de Lucas los distrajo de su “pelea” al ya no hallar salida.

—No sé quién fue el inteligente que se le ocurrió jugar Twister en primer lugar. —Se quejó James que estaba casi siendo aplastado por el cuerpo de Michael y el de Lucas que era el tercer jugador en turno. Habían avanzado demasiado entre empujones, golpes y uno que otro codazo en la cara. Pero resulta que el estar tan alto como Michael o siendo tan delgado como Lucas no ayudaba en mucho durante el juego, tenías que tener bastante agilidad y resistencia en brazos y piernas.

—Fue Caleb y todos dijimos que sí, no te quejes. Rojo mano derecha. —Dijo Hugh con el tablero al que le giras la manecilla para saber el orden en el que te moverás. A pesar de ser ya un adulto, parecía muy entretenido con estos juegos.

James intentó pasar su mano derecha al círculo rojo más cercano, pero el pie de Lucas le estorbaba. 

—No puedo.

—Sí, si puedes. Sólo crece un poco más y si llegas. —James miró tan feo a Hugh que todos se echaron a reír, incluso los que estaban en el suelo con el cuerpo torcido, seguramente había hecho esa mirada de "me las vas a pagar" que por lo general la utiliza cuando se ofende en silencio para luego reclamar. 

—Hugh, tú y tu crece se pueden ir a…

Jamás supieron a dónde tenían que irse porque a Lucas le dio un leve calambre en el muslo izquierdo, dejándose caer encima de James y jalándose de paso a Michael.

Tras caer uno encima del otro, riéndose por lo torpe que fue eso, por el dolor en las extremidades al exigírseles un trabajo tan arduo y sentir que si estaban pesados los unos con los otros, dejaron de jugar. Además, ya habían pasado muchas rondas y ya estaban bastante exhaustos. 

Lucas se levantó a caminar por el remolque para que el dolor se pasase rápido, ayudado de Caleb. Hugh fue a contestar un mensaje que le había llegado hace unos momentos. James y Michael fueron los únicos que se quedaron sentados en el suelo, recuperando fuerzas para levantarse.

La relación de James con Michael había evolucionado para bien tras que hablaran sobre si James le caía mal Michael o no. Como dicen, hablando se entiende la gente. Conversaban poco más cuando James tenía que abrazarlo entre corte y corte, ya no sólo un "hmm" o un "aja". Ambos descubrieron que eran muy buenos conversadores entre los dos cuando tenían que esperar por mucho tiempo. Michael era el que sacaba el tema y James se encargaba de sacar datos curiosos o alguna buena anécdota relevante a lo que estaba hablando.

Incluso los compañeros de James se llevaban bien con el actor. No por nada prestas tu remolque para ponerse a jugar algo que sólo los adolescentes juegan. Hugh era al que más le hablaba a Michael, tal vez por la edad o por lo madura y divertida vida que tenía el australiano detrás del set de grabación. Siempre que se veían durante los cortes y traslados de locación iban cantando alguna canción que nadie conoce, pero que puede uno empezar y el otro terminar.

Esa peculiar relación que había formado Michael con ellos fue por James, obviamente. Ellos eran los compañeros de casa del escocés y a todos lados se seguían si tenían la oportunidad, cuando iban a comer o cuando se regresaban al pueblo, parecían ese típico grupito de chicos recién llegados a la escuela y que van en manada para no perderse en el camino. Y si Michael quería seguir platicando con James, de una forma irremediable tendría que hablarles a ellos, algo así como el paquete completo, lo tomas o lo dejas. Y claro, lo tomó. Y no se arrepentía. Los chicos eran geniales. Jóvenes y llenos de sorpresas para no aburrirse. Nuevas formas de ver la vida de las cuales Michael tomaba para retroalimentarse.

Desde el ángulo en el que estaba Michael, podía ver que James se había sentado como niño chiquito: con las piernas extendidas y ayudado con las manos atrás de él recargado en ellas, viendo el infortunio de Lucas y su calambre. Tenía la expresión de quererse reír de él, pero la moral de no hacerlo porque de eso uno no se burla.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Michael en el justo instante en el que conoció a James sobre qué pensaba de él, hubiera dicho “es un niño con frío”. Ahora en cambio, podría decir más cosas, detalladas e incluso un poco exageradas. 

Diría que sus ojos son demasiado azules. Los más azules que haya visto en su vida. 

Los labios rojos, como la versión masculina de Blancanieves.

Y la piel, blanca. Su jodida piel es blanca, pero no del tipo “me estoy muriendo”, no. Sino de un blanco bonito con textura a leche que además contiene un esparcimiento de pecas por doquier. Una constelación es lo más seguro que tiene debajo de tanto suéter que se carga. O eso fue lo que vio una vez que James lo abrazó y él notó un hueco de entre su gorro y la chamarra y vio su cuello.

Y el acento es tan...

—¡Michael! 

Éste se despabiló de su mente al escuchar el pequeño grito que le dieron. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando mucho a James y tosió para recobrar el control. Giró la cabeza para atender, y ver que se trataba de su manager parado casi enfrente de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se obligó a ignorar el hecho de que James se levantaba a su lado e iba con los demás al fondo del remolque, en una pequeña sala.

—¿Qué es eso de que quieres montarte a caballo?

—¿Qué?

—Michael, concéntrate. —Su manager le pasó unos papeles en los que Michael pedía permiso para poder hacer escenas a caballo. Al menos el ser actor que valga la pena. Incluso estaba su firma ahí.

—Ah, eso. Pues lo que dice, quiero montar a caballo.

—¿Sabes que eso no lo podrá cubrir la aseguradora?

—Nada puede cubrir esa cosa. De un terremoto si me salva, pero de una simple escena de montar un caballo no, cuando en la película es más que necesario.

—¡Pero tú no! ¡Tú vas corriendo! —Suspiro, tras exaltarse, paciencia con Michael, era muy profesional y entregado, pero a veces podía dejar salir al niño que tenía dentro y resultaba uno que otro problema. No lo culpaba, la verdad.

Michael se levantó con cuidado del suelo, los músculos comenzarían a cobrarle deuda por exigirles ese ejercicio llamado Twister. 

—Como sea, yo quiero montar un caballo... Vamos Henry, sé que puedes hacer que pase siquiera un rato, aunque no salga en la historia eso. —Y esa mirada que dicen las chicas con las que coquetea que usa cuando quiere algo sale a juego. Henry terminó negando con la cabeza, rodando los ojos. Michael debería de ponerse una nota mental de que esa técnica ya no servía con él y que debería de buscar otra.

—Si te matas o matas a alguien, es tu responsabilidad, Fassbender.

—Promesa de niño explorador.

Henry volvió a rodar los ojos, saliendo del remolque, saludando a los chicos con la cabeza al pasar, ya era más común verlos a ellos que a los actores de reparto o la típica co-protagonista que terminaba o siendo novia del irlandés por unos cuantos meses o siendo mínimo una buena noche.

Lucas y Caleb vieron la oportunidad para huir a sus respectivas áreas de trabajo. Habían tomado parte de la hora de comer para ir a jugar. Siempre y cuando se pudiera ellos iban. Hugh hizo lo mismo, guiñándole un ojo a James que le dio la vuelta negándole con la cabeza.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Michael tras quedarse solos; ahí se notaba que no tiene mucha facilidad para estar callado.

—No, nada. 

—¿Pero por qué te gui…?

—James. 

Ambos hombres voltearon a la entrada del remolque. Era Larry, el supervisor de James.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes ayudarnos con los demás actores? Michael no tendrá escenas por el momento, así que podemos usarte para los demás. Dominic está haciendo escenas y pidió por ti. Ve por las chamarras a vestuario, que te den la más grande, está haciendo ventisca. —Larry veía como siempre sus notas, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Claro. —James se alzó de hombros, levantándose del sillón, para él le daba igual si era Michael o no al que tuviese que ayudar con el frío y si Larry se lo autorizaba, mejor aún—. Voy a ayudar. Cuando tengas escenas, regreso contigo.

—Si… está bien. —Michael no veía a ninguno. Se concentró en el celular puesto que un mensaje de su hermana le llamó la atención

—¿Vamos con Dominic? —Preguntó James a Larry tras recoger sus cosas del suelo.

—Si, ven.

Y así salieron dejando solo a Michael. Podría lidear con su tiempo libre.

 

\+ + + + + 

 

—¿Y qué tal?

—¿Qué? —James volteó a ver a su amigo (si, ya eran amigos después de dos semanas de convivencia diaria entre los dos).

—Esto.

—Si pudieras ser un poco más específico Hugh, te lo agradecería enormemente, ¿sabes?

—De ir abrazando a la gente porque si. —Contestó aun con la mirada en el celular.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye no! Tampoco es ir abrazando a la gente por el universo.

—Eso pareciera, te van a terminar compartiendo con los demás actores ahora que está empeorando el clima. —Hugh al fin dejó el celular en paz y lo miraba. Le sonrió tranquilamente y ante el descontento de James, agregó—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Obviamente. Me estás diciendo cosa y que me pueden prestar.

—Es que lo pareces...—Y ni intentaba disimular su risita cínica de los labios.

—Pero ¡yo no soy muñeco como para andar trayéndome para todos lados! —Por alguna razón le molestaba que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas. Como si fuera un elemento más y no una persona del staf.

—Vale, no te pongas así. No lo decía en serio.

—Gracias.

—Aunque... —¿Por qué en algún momento creyó que iban a dejar hasta ahí la conversación?—. Tiene sus recompensas. Digo, si vas abrazando a medio cast, creo que terminarás haciendo contactos muy rápido... y no sólo hablo de lo laboral, eh. —Inocentemente le dio codazos inofensivos para resaltar su obvio doble sentido. 

—Hugh… —Y ahí estaba otra vez ese maldito sonrojo que odiaba—.

—¡Pero mira que te has puesto rojo!—Lucas y Caleb salieron tras que el manager de Michael saliera—. Eso significa que ya le echaste el ojo a alguien... Vamos, dime, soy tu hombre de confianza. 

—No le eché el ojo a nadie, ya cállate.

—¿Entonces por qué tan rojo?

—Porque te la pasas molestando. —Y frunció el ceño, luciendo molesto, pero sólo cansado, en realidad.

—Y seguiría haciéndolo, pero tengo cosas que hacer. No te creas, aún nos falta esta conversación. —Le guiñó el ojo en gesto de complicidad. James se negó ante ello.

Siempre lo negaría. 

Él no está como para andar enredándose entre gente y menos con las que abrazaba. Aunque bueno, había cierto inglés que...


	6. El caballo negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ya no te acuerdas qué pasó en el capítulo anterior, leelo. Cambié cosas a favor de la historia porque sentí las cosas muy apresuradas y forzadas hasta cierto punto.  
> Perdón por no andar por acá. Tarea, trabajo y cosas de más. Pero aquí seguimos :D

Constantemente cuando entras a trabajar en cualquier lugar tratas de llevarte bien con las personas a tu alrededor porque al fin y al cabo vas a convivir determinadas horas al día y de llevarse bien a de plano arruinar el trabajo del otro porque simplemente te cae mal, pues mejor hacer el esfuerzo de que todo sea más tranquilo y se lleven bien ambas partes.

Para James es fácil hacer amigos, por alguna razón le cae bien a todo mundo. Es de esas personas que cuando agarra confianza con la gente pueden hacer una y mil tonterías que se podrán contar a sus nietos cuando sean grandes. Desde irse a perder por el bosque a saber si saldrán con vida o beber hasta el amanecer y descubrir que están en un lugar muy diferente de donde empezó la fiesta.

Por esa razón es usual que la gente esté cerca de él. Porque te da risa o porque te ríes con él. Porque es interesante o se hace el interesante con lo que cuenta. Porque si eres mujer obviamente te vas a sentir atraída por sus ojos o esos brazos que están bien formados, si es que lo encontraste por casualidad sin la chamarra ya típica de la producción ante tal frío. O incluso si eres hombre, irradia ese “algo” que te dice “voy con él”.

Te motiva de alguna manera.

Dominic West lo supo cuando se cayó con él el otro día por lo resbaladizo que era el suelo. La verdad es que se le hizo divertido el suceso, aunque había dolido en la parte baja de la espalda. Michael le cargaba demasiadas cosas y eso que ni era el asistente del actor. Por eso le pareció incorrecto el no ayudarlo. Tras reírse con el staff le tendió la mano y fue así que se fueron hablando todo el camino hacia el set. Pocas veces se ha quedado sin argumentos ante algún tema en el que él es medianamente conocedor por lo que eso fue un asombroso descubrimiento que “el chico de la chamarra” fuera tan bueno argumentando. Michael tenía suerte.  
También fue ahí cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de que James evitaba mucho el contacto con el irlandés, sólo lo suficiente como para cubrir su trabajo, lo que le provocó curiosidad. Y vaya, que el gato se murió sabiendo y no con curiosidad. Habló con Michael tras encontrarse a James y un chico en el bar del centro del pueblo y le hizo un sutil hincapié de “no le caes bien a tu chico”. Sí, sutiliza le dicen a él. Y según lo que hablaron de él durante la cena, le quedó claro que a Michael le venía dando lo mismo si le caía bien o no a ese niño, con que él no se muriera de frío, estaba más que satisfecho.

Todo bien hasta ahí, pensó Dominic. Él podría seguir hablando con James mientras éste le huía a Michael y podrían un día salir a beber si el tiempo entre corte y corte se les acababa y la plática estuviera interesante en verdad. 

Tras haber dejado a Michael salir del bar ya con unas cuantas copas encima y después ver que no estaba en ningún lado de la calle al salir se preocupó un poco, más porque el idiota dejó el celular. Debería de llevárselo a su manager y ver si lo encontraban. 

El resultado es que no lo encontraron jamás. El manager estaba más muerto que nada y si te le quedabas viendo seguro te mataría con sus propias manos. 

Todo se normalizó cuando al día siguiente por la mañana a maquillaje entró Michael con una cara digna de regañó del equipo de maquillaje. Y obvio, no se tardaron en reaccionar y movilizarse porque se supone que el primero en tener llamado era él y estaba como para llorar por las ojeras.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —Preguntó Dominic, riéndose limitadamente porque le estaban poniendo base para no brillar frente a pantallas. Le veía desde el reflejo del espejo—. Estábamos a punto de ir por la Guardia Nacional para ver si te encontraban.

—Me desvíe del camino.

—Toda una noche.

—Pero estoy aquí, ¿no? —Algo así como una sonrisa salió de los labios de Michael, pero el dolor de cabeza le limitó aquello. Dominic rió más por ello. 

—Toma dos aspirinas, seguro te ayuda.

Y todo normal. Aún tenía la duda de donde se había metido Michael, y nadie le quiso decir nada. La mala suerte de ser muy curioso. Pero no todo estaba perdido, a veces la vida te niega el saber las cosas por primeras personas pero de alguna manera, existían terceros que te daban lo que precisamente estabas buscando. Tipo el supervisor de talento que le platicó a Neil, el director, de cómo encontraron a Michael. Porque algo es seguro, en un trabajo corren los chismes, sea una escuela, un parque de diversiones, una tienda de autoservicio o una producción cinematográfica, corren. De entre asistentes a electricistas, de seguridad a editorial, de director de casting a director. Y como se supone él no estaba poniendo atención a la plática sino a repasando sus diálogos, no comentó nada. Después tendría tiempo de hablar con Michael. Y molestarlo, no sería él si no lo hace.

Pero no tuvo tiempo. Las escenas entre Michael y él escasearon por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él. Salían a horas distintas de grabaciones o estaban en diferentes platos. Y si de casualidad estaban los dos, él se la pasaba hablando con James y ni cómo interrumpir….

¡Oh, esperen!

¿Michael y James ya se hablaban?

Bueno, técnicamente ya se hablaban desde antes, pero ahora ya no sólo se quedaban abrazados como un par de casados tras 30 años de matrimonio que no saben qué hacer para no sucumbir y lo intentan con tan poca fe. No, ya no así. Ya hablaban y parecía que lo disfrutaban. 

Se alegraba por ellos, en verdad. El que Michael se durmiera con James, ayudó. A veces hay tanta tensión que sólo un acostón es la forma menos criminal de solucionar los problemas.

Parecían tener todo bajo control. 

Hasta hoy.

Él estaba acostumbrado a montar en caballo dado de que su personaje lo requería. Y él era feliz porque estos animales son grandiosos seres vivientes, y vaya, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de montar un caballo por la nieve, sintiéndose un verdadero romano. 

Desde hace tiempo había escuchado a Michael pelearse porque él no montaba uno y que quería hacerlo. O por tiempo o por su seguro no lo hacía, hasta que se le hizo hoy. Y vaya que lo festejó. No sabía ni cómo, pero aprendió rápido el muchacho y sin mayor esfuerzo hizo las escenas. Lo podías ver yendo de aquí a allá con el caballo, con esa mirada de felicidad y un tanto traviesa que te auguraba que seguramente al momento de voltearte, saldría cabalgando lejos de ahí.

La cosa cambió cuando al finalizar las escenas, James como es habitual, lo fue ayudar con sus cosas y a proporcionarle calor con la chamarra y su propio calor corporal.

No supo bien, hubo algo de movimiento por parte de todos, pero tuvieron que llevar a James de emergencia a la enfermería.

 

\+ + + + + 

 

Lo primero que sintió James cuando estuvo consciente fue que estaba acostado en lo que parecía ser una cama dura. Algo lo cubría, tal vez una simple sábana. No había ruidos a su alrededor y olía mucho a alcohol desinfectante. 

Abrió los ojos levemente para ver que estaba en un remolque en el que no había estado antes. Con muchos gabinetes llenos de frascos de cristal y cajas de cartón. Un murmullo que le indicaba que afuera había gente yendo y viniendo. 

Con ayuda de sus codos se impulsó para levantarse, pero algo le detuvo. Una mano en su pecho sumado a un dolor muscular que no sabía que tenía en el abdomen.

—No, descansa, no te levantes. —Pudo escuchar tras ser regresado a su posición principal.

—¿Qué pasó…? —Tenía la boca demasiado reseca y le dolía la garganta al querer pasar algo de saliva por ella.

—Nos espantaste a todos. 

James hizo memoria con un sobre esfuerzo inhumano para lo mareado que estaba, y recordó lo último que pasó mientras estaba más consciente.

Michael estaba como niño en dulcería cuando le dijeron que podría tener una grabación con un caballo. Se lo iba diciendo desde que lo vio en la mañana. Estaba feliz por él porque se notaba que lo quería desde hace tiempo. 

Disfrutó ver que no se cayó como todo mundo pensaba y que dominaba bastante bien eso de cabalgar. Las escenas no tardaron tanto en grabarse. Incluso le dieron tiempo para divertirse un rato con el caballo. Bill, se llama ese hermoso ejemplar negro. 

Cuando al fin lo bajaron, tras muchos esfuerzos, se acercó a Michael para tenderle su celular y una chamarra ligera. No había tanto frío y él estaba más abrigado que en las diferentes escenas que ya han tenido por toda la nieve de Highlands. Aun así, lo abrazó, más por costumbre que porque lo requería. O tal vez porque el frío venía del aire que de repente estaba y luego no.

—¿Feliz al fin? —Le preguntó por cortesía, porque claro, su sonrisa en donde se le ven todos los dientes no era un claro indicador de que estaba feliz.

—¡Bastante! —Contestó Michael, mientras checaba su celular—. Es increíble el montar un caballo. ¿Alguna vez te has subido? 

—No, no puedo, soy….

—Demonios. —Interrumpió Michael, volteándolo a ver—. Olvidé que me tomaran una fotografía allá arriba. Sé que estará en la película si es que no lo editan a su forma, pero quería una fotografía para mi hermana…

—Creo que la asistente del camarógrafo lo hizo. O el de… —A James se le olvidó lo que iba a decir, de pronto se sentía algo mareado.

—¿El de qué? —Michael se puso a ver su celular de nuevo. 

—El de…. —Respiró hondo para sentirse mejor—. El que hace… el… make over. 

—Oh, claro. Sí, supongo. —Estaba más entretenido en escribir un mensaje a su hermana, con lo que se tarda en entender a la tecnología y esos teclados que si apenas cabe tu dedo, que no se dio cuenta de que James comenzaba a respirar más rápido de lo normal. Como si estuviera corriendo —. Agh, odio estos aparatos, por eso no tengo uno, y si lo tengo es porque me obligan…

—Te… acostumbras… —Tosió para que la garganta estuviese libre y que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, pero parecía no ayudar.

—No me digas que te vas a enfermar, James. —Fue hasta ese punto, cuando al fin pudo mandar el bendito mensaje, que volvió a verlo. Estaba blanco, ahora sí de ese blanco del que “estás muerto” —. ¿James? ¿Qué te pasa?

—N-no… —Aspiraba fuerte por la garganta porque creyó que así pasaría el aire, pero no, la garganta se le estaba cerrando más a cada segundo. Si tan sólo se concentrara en respirar, no se estaría ahogando, pero la ansiedad le causaba sentir pánico. Hace años que no sentía eso.

—¿James? ¡James! —Michael lo soltó del abrazo para que no se sintiera encerrado, buscó a alguien con la mirada—. ¡Ayuda! ¡James, qué te pasa!

El pánico en la cara de James era la misma o peor que la que tenía Michael que no sabía que pasaba. Si tan solo hace cinco minutos estaban riéndose porque él montó un caballo.

Fueron los asistentes del director los que acudieron a su ayuda mientras alguien llamaba a enfermería. Le quitaron a James de las manos para ver qué pasaba. Notaron que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Uno de ellos intentó aplicarle la maniobra de Heimlich.

—¡No, no se está ahogando con nada! —Michael gritó ante el tumulto. Él estaba casi cayendo al pánico, pero se trató de calmar para averiguar que pasó—. Él no estaba comiendo nada.

—¡¿Entonces?!

—¡No lo sé, estábamos hablando y de repente se empezó a sentir mal! 

James le dio un manotazo al asistente que le estaba sosteniendo, cuando obtuvo su atención le señaló a Michael. Éste se sintió de cierta forma, agredido.

—¿Yo? ¡Yo no hice nada!

—Vamos, amigo, respira, trata de tranquilizarte y respira. Uno, dos, otra vez… —Tampoco el asistente entendía mucho—. ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto con la camilla?!

—A… aler… caba… —En momentos James estaba bien y en momentos el pánico le cerraba más la garganta. El estómago le comenzaba a doler. Tenía mareos y no sólo por lo principal, sino por la falta de oxígeno—. Ale…gia.

—¿Alegia…? ¿Ale…? ¡Alergia! —Logró entender el asistente justo cuando llegó la camilla con dos paramédicos, lo subieron mientras le indicaban al paramédico lo que estaba pasado—. Es una reacción alérgica… ah… no lo sé… —Volteó a ver a Michael, preguntando con la mirada la razón, pero éste estaba igual de shockeado que él—. Este… aire, no, polvo tampoco… hemos estado grabando afuera y jamás le había pasado.

—Que busquen el expediente del muchacho y lo manden rápido a la enfermería, podemos abrirle la garganta, pero necesitamos saber a lo que en verdad es alérgico para darle el medicamento correcto. —Acomodaron al escocés en la camilla, la otra chica que también era paramédico le daba aire con el equipo de oxígeno portátil y le pedía calma.

Junto con la ayuda de otros dos hombres de la producción lo pudieron llevar a la enfermería. Realmente no tardaron mucho en encontrar la causa de la alergia gracias a su expediente. El medio por el que llegó el agente de alergia al hombre siguió siendo un misterio. Al menos para los paramédicos.

—Caballo. No me subo a ellos porque soy alérgico a la piel… —Dijo en voz baja James, ahora ya sabía el origen de porque la garganta la sentía tan jodida, el dolor del abdomen y el de cabeza—. No es algo usual, pero pasa…. Ya tenía años que no me pasaba tan fuerte.

—Es mi culpa.

—¿Qué? —Volteó a verlo, de entre todas las personas no se esperaba encontrarla a él—. Tú no tienes la culpa, no seas tonto…

—¡Claro que sí! —Michael había insistido en estar ahí tras que el hombre estuviera ya tranquilo y con los signos estables—. Me subí al caballo y luego me abrazaste y…

—¿Quién iba a saber que algo así pasaría? —Trató de sonreír, pero estaba cansado, el antibiótico siempre le dormía, ya fuese el de la alergia o uno para una simple gripe—. No te culpes, yo no te culpo…

—Pero…

—Oh, cállate Fassbender…. Cállate y quédate aquí… —Si alguna vez alguien le reclamaba de porque había dicho eso, siempre diría que fue culpa de la medicina.

—Siempre. —La medicina, sí. Ella tiene la culpa…con él también.


	7. Touché

—Por quinta vez, estoy bien, no me va a dar otra crisis y mucho menos me voy a morir, pueden ir sin problemas.

—James, cállate, nos preocupamos por ti.

James antes de que pudiera decir de nuevo su argumento hacia las palabras de Lucas, Hugh le puso en las manos un frasco ámbar oscuro de vidrio en donde si lo sacudías se escuchaban las tabletas de medicina que casualmente tenía que tomar a esa hora y que James había olvidado olímpicamente.

—Ni siquiera sabes a qué hora te toca la medicina y quieres que te dejemos solo. —Hugh se cruzó de brazos ante el casi puchero que hacía James por sentirse como niño chiquito acorrolado—. Vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que te sientas mejor y ya después iremos todos a la excursión.

James tomó el vaso que le ofrecía Hank para pasarse las pastillas, sintiéndose completamente mal y no por su estado anímico.

Desde que había tenido la crisis por el asma hacia cinco días, los chicos no se le habían despegado en ningún momento por temor a que volviesen secuelas o porque algún loco caballo se acercara a él, lo cual era muy improbable… bueno, no del todo. 

Él se sentía realmente agradecido, pero no podía soportar que por su culpa, los chicos se estuviesen perdiendo de cosas. Primero fue una comida que uno de los productores ofreció hacia dos días, un día anterior, el viernes no habían podido salir a beber con los demás del equipo y ahora, sábado, tenían lo que parecía ser una inofensiva excursión hacia las montañas como algo recreativo que hacia la producción para entretenerlos, y lo mejor es que era completamente gratis. Dicha actividad ya la tenían contemplada y todos estaban esperando ese fin de semana para perderse en la naturaleza, pero por cuestiones de salud (James), el grupo había dicho que no podían ir. El camión saldría a las 10 de la mañana y aún faltaba media hora para que se fuese, por ende, James trataba de convencerlos de que fueran y que lo dejasen solo con su frasquito de medicinas. No iba a pasar a mayores y en realidad se sentía realmente bien tras la semana de incapacidad que le habían dado. 

Aunque eso de olvidar la hora de la medicina no ayudaba a sus argumentos…

—Es que no se me hace justo de que sólo por mí, todos paguen. ¡Ustedes realmente querían ir a la excursión! Entonces deben de ir, no pienso salirme de aquí y si tanto hay problema con las medicinas, pongo mi alarma del celular para tomarlas y listo. —El escocés estaba enfurruñado en el sofá de la casa que compartían, mientras veía como todos iban de un lado al otro por la sala y la cocina. Sabía que si querían ir, pero por solidaridad y por dramáticos, no iban. Eso le parecía algo tierno, pero desesperante porque pareciera que no le creían capaz de cuidarse. ¡Qué es un adulto, por todos los cielos!

—Yo dije que podríamos ir siempre y cuando alguien se quedase contigo. —Le comentó Lucas en lo que se sentaba junto a James—. No es que no confiemos en ti, pero tenemos miedo de que pase algo igual de horrible, ¿sabes cómo nos sentimos cuando nos llegó el chisme de que uno de los chicos de los abrazos se estaba quedando sin respirar por culpa de la alergia? 

—La verdad es que si nos espantaste. —Nicholas se sentó enfrente de ambos hombres con sándwich en un plato que se estaba comiendo—. Creo a nadie nos ha tocado que alguien cercano a nosotros le dé un paro alérgico y no sabíamos bien cómo proceder… 

—Si siguen así, voy a empezar a pensar que todo es mi culpa… 

—No es tu culpa, Jimmy, pero somos tus compañeros y a menos de que algo o alguien detrás de esa puerta —Hugh señaló la puerta que da a la calle, haciendo que todo mundo la mirase—, venga y me diga que puede cuidarte el fin de semana en lo que nosotros vamos a la excursión, no nos moveremos de aquí. —Y eso era como un acuerdo invisible que se hizo porque era Hugh el que lo decía, así que no habría poder humano para deshacerlo a menos de que pasase eso que dijo. 

James siguió con la vista en la puerta. A veces le gustaría tener la suerte que tienen en el cine que hace que cuando quieres que pase algo que seguramente en la vida real es improbable, pasa. Pero no, esto es la vida real y no pasan esas cosas. Nadie tocó la puerta así que se quedarían todos ahí un largo fin de semana. 

—Quizás falta motivación. —Antes de levantarse, Lucas le dio un apretón a la rodilla de James para ir a la puerta y abrirla. 

Y no había nadie. 

De hecho hasta estaba sola la calle, lo cual para esa hora ya era raro, así que no tuvo de otra que cerrar la puerta y regresarse a sentar.

—Buen intento. —Le consoló James, riendo. Sabía que Lucas lo estaba haciendo para no desanimarlo y también lo agradecía.

—Tal vez a la segunda funciona. —Ahora fue Nick el que abrió la puerta aún con el sándwich en la mano. Tampoco hubo un resultado positivo.

—Quizás funcione si James es el que va y abre la puerta. —Anotó Hugh, que los estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo en lo que leía el periódico del día.

Se sintió tonto, pero se levantó y fue a la puerta a abrirla. Sabía que no iba a haber nadie así que retrasó el momento de abrirla. Al final, tras unos minutos estando ahí parado a lo tonto y con las miradas de los demás sobre de él, abrió la puerta.

Igual, no había nadie.

—Creo que ni yo tengo esa suerte. —Y aunque estaba desanimado, se sentía un tanto mejor que hace rato. No convenció a los chicos de irse, pero al menos no sería tan cansado estar ahí todos si seguían con esa buena aptitud.

Cerró la puerta y en lugar de irse a sentar a la sala, fue al baño a echarse un poco de agua a la cara. En el espejo pudo darse cuenta de que ya se veía bien, pareciera que no le había pasado nada en la semana. Tenía buen color en la piel y los ojos tan saludables como él los recordaba. Y a pesar de que se sintiese bien y que el lunes ya podría regresar a laborar, se sentía _mal_. Le faltaba algo y lo único que le pudo decir su cerebro de qué se trataba, era el trabajo. Se había acostumbrado a ir y venir al set y andar platicando con todos que esa semana se le hizo de las más aburridas y odiosas que había tenido en años. Extrañaba la comida limitada del comedor, las frías heladas por el aire que azotaba los alrededores. E incluso extrañaba andar abrazando a la gente…

_¿Qué estaría haciendo Mich…?_

Un ruido a la puerta le hizo saltar y volver al baño. Ya se había tardado y con lo paranoicos que andaban afuera, seguro pensaron que le daba algo. Abrió la puerta para ver que era Nick, sonriéndole divertido.

—¿Qué pasó? —A James se le hizo extraño el cambio de humor con el que lo había dejado. 

—Necesito el baño y mi cepillo. ¡Si vamos a la excursión!

—¿Qué?

Y antes de que le pudiese decir algo, se metió al baño y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Volteó en dirección a la sala, pero Lucas y Caleb le pegaron por la espalda con algo que traían en manos. Sus mochilas a medio hacer con todos los cierres abiertos. Escuchaba en el otro cuarto a Hugh gritarles de que se apuraran para llegar a tiempo, que tenían quince minutos para ello. 

—¿Qué está pasando? —Los fue siguiendo hasta la sala, indignándose porque no le prestaban atención—. ¿Por qué de la nada si van…?

—Hola James. 

Y lo supo. 

Ya tenía niñero.

 

\+ + + + + 

 

Tras el alborote que hicieron los chicos en juntar sus cosas en las mochilas y las tras miles de recomendaciones que le dio Hugh a su _niñero_ sobre su comida y medicinas, partieron corriendo hacia la aventura. 

—No le hagas caso a Hugh, puedo comer lo que yo quiero, pero le ha dado por ponerme una dieta a base de puras cosas saludables que para desgracia de los demás, todos la estamos siguiendo… —James se sentía un tanto incómodo al estar viendo al pobre de Michael lavando las verduras en el fregadero para hacerlas con pescado. 

—Tiene razón en que comas así. Debes de estar bien para el lunes. —Y aunque ese no era plan pensado de Michael al ir a visitar al fin a James, no le parecía del todo mal ayudar. Ya no traía la chamarra y se había arremangado las mangas de la playera hasta los codos para ponerse a cocinar, un gusto que no tenía la oportunidad de hacer tan seguido por su agenda y compromisos.

—De todas las personas que me pude pensar en que me “cuidaría”, la verdad es que tú no estabas entre las primeras. —James se cruzó de brazos en lo que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina—. Pensé que te vería hasta el lunes…

—Perdón por eso. 

—¿Perdón?

—Quería visitarte antes, pero hemos salido muy tarde de grabación y no me pareció apropiado venir a visitarte a la medianoche; aunque eso sí, Hugh me estuvo diciendo en la semana como te ibas sintiendo y estuve al pendiente de ti en todo momento. 

—Oh… —James agradeció que su interlocutor estaba de espaldas, así no vería su sonrisa que apareció al darse cuenta del tono de preocupación que portaba Michael—. Descuida… los chicos me cuidaron bien. Demasiado bien, diría yo. 

—Sí, eso veo. —Para cuando Michael voltea, James juraría que estaba un poco rojo de las mejillas. Tal vez la calefacción estaba muy arriba, Hugh también le había movido después de que James llegara esa primera noche tras estar en la enfermería—. Creía que ya estaban en el camión para irse, por eso me sorprendió verlos todos en la sala.

—No los pude convencer de que se fueran. Estaban empeñados en que no me dejarían solo porque soy muy irresponsable con las medicinas… ¡bien, quizás sí lo soy! —Tuvo que aceptar ese punto tras la mirada divertida de Michael—. Yo no tengo la culpa de que se me olvide la hora a la que me la tengo que tomar. Pero salvo de eso, me puedo cuidar solo.

—Y por eso casi pegan el grito en el cielo al verme en la puerta. —Con las verduras en mano, Michael pasó a la encimera para ponerse a cortarlas—. ¿Dónde tienen el aceite y las especias?

—En el segundo cajón de la alacena. —James se acercó para pasarle lo poco que tenían. Pimienta, albahaca, mejorana, curry y ajo. Antes de que llegara James sólo había sal y pimienta, así que lo poquito que tenía esa cocina era gracias a él y que le gustase también cocinar—. No tenía idea de que cocinaras.

—Es de las pocas cosas que me gusta hacer dentro de una casa. —Ahora era el turno del pescado para lavarlo—. ¿Y si vas a la sala a descansar? Puedo contra el pescado yo solo.

—¡Pero que me siento bien! —James dio un brinco y subió a sentarse en la encimera junto al fregadero para ver a Michael—. Todo lo que te hayan dicho entre Hugh y Nick, es mentira. Puedo hacer todo normalmente. En la semana tuve un poco de tos por la garganta reseca que traía tras… pero sólo eso. 

—Lo sé, pero Hugh dijo…

—¡Al diablo lo que dijo Hugh! —Aprovechó estar cerca del agua que salía de la llave para echarle a Michael en la cara con la palma de su mano—. Tampoco es necesario que hagas de comer, podemos salir a comer algo al pueblo. Tiene rato que no salgo, ya me aburrí aquí encerrado.

Michael cerró los ojos tras recibir el agua y se tuvo que secar con el hombro por tener las manos ocupadas con un pescado a medio lavar.

—Pareces un crío, James.

—Un crío aburrido.

—Exacto. —Michael veía de reojo a James que tenía un tipo de puchero, el cual se le hizo tierno para un hombre de su edad—. Podemos salir a cenar, si quieres. 

—¿Es lo mínimo que me darás, verdad? —Tras ver la afirmativa respuesta de Michael, James bufó para sonreír cansado—. Bien, al menos saldré de la casa. 

Michael no le dejó ayudar mucho en la comida por lo tanto, James lo único que hizo fue lavar cada plato y utensilio que usase Michael para la comida. Le espiaba cuidadosamente para ver como lo hacía y le resultaba satisfactorio ver que Michael lo disfrutaba y no lo hacía porque no tenía de otra, sino porque en verdad quería. 

Una hora después, ya tenían la comida para ambos y sin nada que hacer.

Y eran apenas las 12 de la tarde.

—Así que… ¿qué tal las cosas en el set? —Preguntó James, sentando en la sala, teniendo a Michael enfrente de él, también con la mirada de no saber qué hacer.

—Bien. 

James no podía creer que sólo eso le sacaría a Michael tras una semana sin verlo.

—Bueno, bien para en sí la producción. —Bien, eso era mejor que nada—. Hemos grabado ya la mayoría de las escenas en ese lugar… creo que ya nos moveremos en dos semanas al siguiente set. 

—¿Eso significa más frío o menos frío?

—Más frío, lo que hemos hecho es en la zona no tan helada. Ahora va el verdadero calvario de las escenas en plena nieve.

—Creía que ya estaban esas hechas.

—No, faltan las tomas en donde salgo corriendo como loco casi sin ropa perseguido por dos tipos y sus caballos.

—Sólo no toques un caballo y luego me abraces, todo está bien. —Justo creyó James que sería una buena broma para bajar la incomodidad de estar solos, pero fue todo lo contrario con Michael que hizo una cara de horror y se pasó una mano por ella—. Oh, Michael, no te lo tomes así… sólo era una simple broma. Esto pasa a menudo, y mira, si yo me río de lo que pasó, lo puedes hacer tú…

—¡Fue mi culpa que casi te ahogaras con la alergia! —Michael recargó sus codos en las rodillas para acercarse un poco a James a pesar de estar sentados en diferentes sillones—. Si yo no te hubiera abrazado no hubiera pasado… ¡Si yo no hubiera insistido con el tonto caballo…!

—¡Michael! —Exclamó fuerte James, consiguiendo lo que quería: que Michael se callara y le pusiera atención—. Por enésima vez, no fue tu culpa. Fue algo circunstancial que tuvo ocasión esa vez, y ya. No sabía que aun si tú no tocaras al caballo pero si a alguien que lo hizo se activaría la alergia. Digamos que me ayudaste al futuro para no repetir la experiencia. —Se levantó para sentarse a su lado—. Deja de echarte la culpa. Nick me dijo que le dijiste a los de la enfermería que fue tu culpa. Creo que con saberlo tú ya era más que suficiente culpa que cargar. 

—Pero…

—Tú y tus peros, Fassbender. —Se echó a reír, viéndolo “enojado” y negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—¿Perdonarme?

—¿Si lo hago ya no hablaremos del tema?

—Hecho.

James rodó los ojos y volteó su cuerpo para ver de cara a Michael, tenía una mirada arrepentida y estaba un tanto abatido y para ser sincero, al escocés no le gustaba para nada verlo así. 

—Michael, te perdono por dejarte abrazar por mí, aunque ese es mi trabajo y _sin querer_ transmitirme el pelo del animal que montaste y por ende activar mi alergia. ¿Te gustó o te lo tengo que dar por escrito, firmado y dos copias por si acaso?

—Creo que está bien… —Y sonrió levemente, cosa que pasó a ser ya una risa más normal y alegre.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? La comida ya está y nos queda mucho tiempo libre… 

Michael se fijó en el reloj que estaba en la pared. Las doce con quince. ¿Qué harían hasta que los chicos regresaran al día siguiente en la noche?

Metió las manos en su pantalón para ver si algo ahí les daba alguna idea.

Y funcionó. 

El día anterior había agarrado muchos folletos mini sobre las cosas que hay en Escocia que deberías de hacer cuando la visitas del lobby del hotel en donde estaba hospedado. Según le estaba poniendo atención a una chica de producción, pero estaba tan cansado que se distraía con todo lo que sus manos pudiesen agarrar y guardar. 

—¿Y si vamos a Morar? 

—¿Qué?

—Morar. —James tomó el folleto que le estaban ofreciendo y leyó sobre la bellísima arena blanca que tenían las playas y su tranquilo ambiente por ser un lugar con mucha vegetación alrededor—. Claro Michael, vamos a Morar, como no está tan lejos de donde estamos…

—Según este folleto está a no menos de dos horas de aquí. 

—Ya, pero no vamos a partir de la nada a la playa sólo porque encontraste un folleto en tu pantalón.

—¿No eras tú el que se quería ir de la casa?

—¿Y tú no eras el que se supone me tiene que cuidar?

 _Touché para ambos._

Las mejores cosas son las que no se planean.

Las que sólo dices “vamos y a ver qué pasa”

Las cosas que junto con el pescado con verduras empacado para el camino, se hacen sólo porque sí.


	8. Morar

Toda la información de Morar, fue sacada de: http://masedimburgo.com/2016/04/12/silver-sands-of-morar-playas-escocia/

 

* * * * * 

—Me gusta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La arena blanca, es demasiado… blanca.

—Eso es bueno, porque se supone que se llama Silver Sands of Morar, James, o al menos eso decía el letrero de la entrada.

—Muy gracioso, Fassbender…

Tras recorrer la carreterea A830, de nombre Road to he Isles, habían llegado al fin a Morar, descubriendo que Silver Sands recorre no sólo el pueblecito de Morar, sino que va de Arisaig a Mallaig, en donde termina, teniendo entre ellos un plano de vista a las playas de 8 kilómetros.

Desde que las playas fueron visibles para el auto en el que iban James y Michael, el primero decidió abrir toda la ventanilla, el clima era favorable y el olor a sal con el viento fresco le gustaba como para que inundara el interior del auto. 

Aunque en Arisaig la arena casi plateada los cautivó, fue en Rhumach donde Michael tuvo que detenerse, porque en una de las rocas más alejadas de la península había una gran colonia de focas que emocionaron a James. Cuando se estacionaron, un guía permanente del sitio les comentó que tenían suerte de verlas, ya que es más común que en invierno estén a diferencia de todo el año.

James estaba tan atento a ver las focas desde el mirador que no prestó atención a que Michael preguntaba por un pequeño crucero que te acerca a la península y donde puedes no sólo ver focas, sino orcas, delfines y uno que otro tiburón al navegar por la isla de Muck, si es que les favorecía el día.

—Ven, el crucero parte en diez minutos.

—¿Cuál crucero? —Le miró sin entender, cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de su mano, estaba algo fuerte el sol y no le dejaba ver bien—. ¿Crucero de qué?

—Algo me dice que te gustará ver a las focas más de cerca.

Michael lo jaló de la mano, tomándose esa libertad por estar tan de buenas, para llevarlo a la costa en donde partiría el pequeño barco. Dicho sea de paso, James aprovechó para quitarle los boletos y revisar el costo y el itinerario.

—Cuando regresemos, te lo pago.

—Ay, James, no te estoy cobrando, cállate y fórmate.

—Pero no me gusta que paguen las cosas por mí…

—Pero a mí me gusta pagar las cosas de los demás cuando tengo la oportunidad, así que no te quejes. Aparte, para eso trabajo.

Antes de que James se pudiera quejar más, se formaron con un pequeño grupo de seis personas.

—Hubiéramos traído una cámara… —Le comentó James, tras darle el boleto al taquillero y tomar asiento—. No me gusta mucho como se ven las fotografías tomadas de mi teléfono. 

—Si quieres puedes usar mi teléfono, seguro le entiendes mejor que yo y puedes tomar fotografías mejores. —Y aunque James se negara, tuvo que tomar el celular de Michael. No era uno muy ostentoso y caro, pero si de los más nuevos que hay en el mercado. 

El recorrido duró aproximadamente treinta minutos. Más sin embargo, no llegaron a ver más que las focas que había visto James desde el mirador. Aun así, no se desanimó el escocés, y pudo tomarles fotografías, siendo observado por un Michael que no se dio cuenta que estaba más interesado en la sonrisa que tenía el escocés que en las focas.

—¿Podemos comernos ya el pescado? Seguramente no durará más por el calor del auto. —Comentó Michael, tras haber regresado al auto después del pequeño crucero. Iba manejando y con la vista puesta en la carretera a Camurdarach Beach.

James buscó en la mochila el taper en donde estaba el pescado. También habían traído botellas de agua y fruta, principalmente manzanas y duraznos. 

—¿Nos detenemos para comer o…? —James no siguió su pregunta porque vio como claramente Michael tenía la intención de no pararse, pues le había abierto la boca—. No estarás pensando en que te voy a dar de comer en la boca.

—Tengo las manos ocupadas. —Contestó Michael, viéndole inocentemente, con una sonrisa de lado disimulada.

—No lo haré. —Dicho esto, comenzó a comer, obviamente dejando la parte que le tocaba al alemán.

—¿En serio no me vas a dar de comer? —Preguntó dolido el conductor, mirándolo de reojo; hablando con voz resentida, utilizando el hecho de que es actor y puede manipular un poco la situación—. Todavía que te saco de tu casa del confinamiento médico que te obligaron a tomar tus compañeros…

—¡Ay, ya cállate y abre la boca! 

Michael no creyó que en serio le daría de comer en la boca, pero le dio gusto ver que en efecto, James tenía el tenedor con un pedazo de pescado ante su boca.

—¿Vas a abrir la boca o no? —Preguntó un poco molesto James, casi amenazándolo con el tenedor en cuestión.

Michael abrió la boca y comió el pedazo de pescado que había hecho en la mañana. Definitivamente sabría mejor si estuviera caliente, pero no podía quejarse, sabía bien. Así estuvieron un buen rato, comiendo en silencio, Michael conduciendo y James alimentándolo, teniendo la vista hacia la carretera mientras masticaba.

Tras terminar, James le pasó su botella de agua y una manzana de postre.

—¿Cuánto falta? —Preguntó, viendo el mapa que habían comprado antes de salir a su aventura—. Deberíamos de llegar ya a Morar…

—Creo que ya llegamos.

James levantó la vista y no se podía quejar de lo que se tardaron en llegar.

Cinco de la tarde, el gran lago Loch Morar ante ellos sin ninguna nube ni tempestad en el clima. Ni un visitante, sólo eran ellos dos y el auto rentado que traían.

Bajaron de éste para tomar la ruta a pie y adentrarse a las orillas del lago. No sabían a qué iban, sólo se guiaban por el camino de piedras y el aire limpio que les despeinaba el cabello.

—¿Y por qué actor? —Preguntó James, sacando más fotografías del agua azul que combinaba tan bien con los árboles frondosos alrededor de él, el lago estaba rodeado de varias montañas, teniendo un camino hacia el sur, para dar a un río—. ¿Cómo decidiste entrar a esto?

—Una cosa lleva a la otra… —Sabía que James no estaría bien con esa respuesta, pero en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de su pequeña carrera—. Aun no tengo grandes papeles, pero aun así me llama la atención, no pierdo la esperanza.

—¿De ganar un Oscar? —Preguntó divertido James, volteando al lago, escuchó el motor de un bote y se trataba de un pescador del lugar. 

—Tal vez, quizás me nominen… 

—Sería bueno verte en la televisión, usando un traje carísimo acompañado de una chica guapa con un vestido y joyas que valen más que lo que ganas en la producción de la película… —James se burlaba a buen modo, pero también tenía algo de cierto en que no le gustaba toda esa parafernalia de los premios de cine y el estatus en que la gente pone a los actores, como si fueran grandiosos dioses, cuando en realidad sólo hacen su trabajo.

—Si acaso, llevaré a mi mamá. —Michael se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia a lo del acompañante y la ropa. En realidad cuando iba a los estrenos de sus películas, iba con su hermana o su madre, jamás con la chica con la que estuviese saliendo. Respetaba mucho su trabajo y lo separaba lo mejor que podía de su vida personal.

Lo cual en el fondo, era una verdadera mentira. 

Conforme caminaban, pasaron de estar junto al bosque que rodea al lago a las orillas del lago de arena blanca y piedras pequeñas color gris; el primero en sentarse fue James.

—¿Por qué asistente de una película? —Fue el turno de interrogar a James. Poco sabía de lo que hacía antes de este trabajo. De quién era James. Por pequeños pedazos de conversación con Hugh o con Nick se había enterado que James tiene una hermana menor y un medio hermano que nunca conoció y que no tiene intenciones de conocer, de eso partió que también supiese que la relación con su padre era por mucho, deficiente.

—¿Y por qué no ser asistente en una película? —James tenía la mirada en el agua, con una facción tranquila en su rostro—. Debía trabajar y terminé aquí… no creo que está tan mal. 

—¿Y no quisiste hacer otra cosa?

—Estuve tentado en volverme sacerdote. 

Las risas de ambos no se hicieron de esperar.

—¿Sacerdote? ¿Tú? James, eres la persona menos “buena” que conozco en la vida. 

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —James volteó a verlo, ligeramente indignado—. Soy buena persona. 

—No sé si seas tan religioso o mínimamente espiritual, pero como que no te veo de sacerdote. —Michael seguía riéndose, negando con la cabeza, viendo a James—. Tienes mucha chispa y eres demasiado extrovertido para ser un sacerdote.

—Pude haber sido un sacerdote radical y con ideas liberales, eh.

—Seguramente te habrían corrido a la semana.

La risa de James fue la respuesta de que tenía razón.

Estuvieron ahí sentados, hablando a ratos y luego dejando que el sonido del agua les dijera cosas a ellos. Todo hasta las siete de la noche, cuando empezó a anochecer. Regresaron al auto para irse al pueblo, porque claramente James no estaba dispuesto a dormirse en el auto a la mitad de la nada, se quería evitar el dolor de espalda al día siguiente, por mucho que insistiese Michael en quedarse a ver el cielo estrellado.

Terminaron en el The Morar Hotel, una gran casa blanca con diseño europeo de dos pisos y ático, siendo Michael el que pagaba para disgusto de James. Pero se vengó, siendo él el que pagaría la cena. Bien pudieron ir al restaurante del hotel, pero ambos acordaron con una mirada que preferían vagar por el pequeño pueblo en búsqueda del pub local, que resultó ser como el de Highlands: relativamente pequeño, cómodo, con los hombres y mujeres del pueblo y teniendo ese ambiente de hogareño que para ambos resultaba nostálgico.

Al ser sábado, era noche de música en vivo, podía ser la banda de la escuela local o una banda formada por los hijos adolescentes de los ciudadanos de los pueblos de alrededor. En esta ocasión era eso, una banda principiante de adolescentes, que venían de Glasgow y se hacía llamar Twin Atlantic, o eso escuchó James cuando fue por los dos tarros de cerveza para Michael y él. No se escuchaban tan mal. Tal vez con suerte, podrían durar en los escenarios. Aunque tampoco es que fuese gran fan del rock alternativo, admitía que sonaba bien y la canción que estaba tenía una letra decente.

—Tu cerveza. —Le dijo James, poniendo el tarro enfrente de Michael encima de la mesa que el alemán había conseguido váyase a saber cómo. Le costó un rato llegar con Michael, pues tuvo que sortear en el camino a varios hombres con barba y voces gruesas, y una mujer que le veía de forma insistente y que bien podía hablarle después...

—Gracias. —Enseguida le dio un gran trago, observando a la banda al fondo.

—Después de todo, no nos fue tan mal en la escapada que nos dimos. —James levantó su tarro para brindar, siendo acompañado por Michael.

—Exacto, salud por eso.

Ambos tomaron de su cerveza y a los dos tarros siguientes, ya estaba bastante relajados como para reírse de cada cosa que decían, sin estar ebrios al tener conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; de fondo tenían a _A guidance from colour_ de los chicos tocando, la luz era baja por ser un bar, olía a alcohol el lugar junto con un extraño olor a especias por las botanas. Buen ambiente en realidad.

—Voy al sanitario, regreso —Le dijo James, tras terminarse el tarro en turno de cerveza. Otra vez tuvo que sortear a la gente y a la mujer de hace un rato, que había descubierto que era empleada del bar y que tenía una muy linda y coqueta sonrisa. En el sanitario sólo había una persona esperando, lo cual agradeció su vejiga llena.

Mientras tanto, Michael seguía viendo la banda. Eran jóvenes, unos años menos que él y James, y tenían ese poder de transmitir el sentir de la letra. Se dice que el primer disco de una banda es el mejor porque en él se encuentra la esencia pura de la banda así como el trayecto que tuvo que pasar para llegar a éste. Y vaya que era cierto. Aunque la mayoría de los presentes ignoraba el escándalo (como bien llaman a ese tipo de música los adultos), él si le estaba poniendo atención.

Él y una chica que vino a sentarse a su mesa.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Era una chica tal vez un año o dos menor que él, rubia y de piel blanca. Ojos medianos y verdes. Cintura y busto normal. Bonita más no guapa.

—Ya estás sentada. —Contestó, no de mal modo, pero vamos, ese lugar era de James.

—Sí, bueno… —Rió de esa forma que odiaba, como risita tonta que pretendía ser natural, pero era todo lo menos natural del mundo—, tal vez vienes con alguien y no quieres que interrumpa.

—De hecho si, fue al sanitario, así que… —Le hizo una señal con el tarro que tenía en la mano de “vete”, pero parecía que no entendía.

—Debe de ser una mujer muy linda, entonces…

—De hecho si es una persona linda. —El alcohol comenzaba al final a surtirle efecto—. Tiene ojos más bonitos que tú, por ejemplo. —Tal vez siendo algo groseros con ella, se vaya más rápido.

—¿Son pareja?

—¿Perdona?

—La chica que fue al baño y tú. —La rubia bebió de su tarro de cerveza y le veía por encima de éste.

—Técnicamente… —Bien, ahí iba el argumento de Michael al carajo y lo sabía por la sonrisa que le dio la chica, ahora sería más molesto quitársela de encima—, es algo que a ti no te importa, con todo respeto, claro.

—Si no son nada, tal vez por eso ya se tardó en regresar, quizás encontró a alguien más por allá. —Con la cabeza señaló la dirección del baño, detrás de ella.

—Eso es algo que no nos importa a ambos. —Aunque el eco de que ya se había tardado James en el baño, le costó una mirada de desconfianza a esa misma dirección. 

—Si quieres te invito una cerveza, la tuya se ha terminado. Por cierto, me llamo Madd. —Con la mano le pidió a uno de los meseros otra ronda para ambos. 

—Así estoy bien, gracias…. 

—Sólo te hago compañía en lo que tu no-chica viene. —Volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan odiosa que tenía—. Hay que ser serviciales con los turistas. —Y le guiñó un ojo. Si fuera otra noche, hasta le seguiría el coqueteo, pero no, estaba en un viaje con su amigo y quería respetar su lugar, no andar ligándose a las pueblerinas para terminar perdiéndose en el bosque con ellas.

—No es mi “no-chica”… Dios, ni siquiera es… y aunque no importase si fuese, no me… —Volvió a voltear en dirección al baño, esta vez, teniendo ya a la vista a James.

Y estaba con alguien. Una mujer. Platicaban amenamente, si no la sonrisa de James no sería tan evidente y sus ojos no brillarían como lo hace, y la carcajada de ella sería menos alta de lo que sonó.

—¿No te qué? —Preguntó Madd, con la vista a Michael, ignorando que el otro estaba en otro mundo y ni siquiera la veía.

_Draw me that smile_  
_Draw me that look_  
_Draw me your towards mine_  
_Draw me a smile_  


—Me gusta.


	9. Ecuación perfecta

Hace mucho tiempo, más del que le gustaría recordar, su hermana tuvo un novio.

Él en realidad no entendía del todo eso de “tener pareja”, ya que era muy joven para comprender esas cosas de los adultos, pero si entendía que su hermana se arreglaba más por las mañanas, haciendo que su padre se molestara porque se tardaba más en el baño que todos juntos usándolo; también entendía que cuidaba de alguna manera su alimentación porque ya no comían dulces que lograban esconder de la mirada de su mamá ya en la noche, después de irse a la cama; incluso supo que si no llegaba a cenar, sus padres sabían que era porque estaba con “él”.

Lo que jamás esperó, fue que con esa nueva situación, vinieran consigo cambios que no le parecieron en ninguna de sus formas: antes era él con quien iba al cine del pueblo cercano, o era él quien la acompañaba al mercando, llevándola en la parte trasera de la bicicleta (antes de que le compraran su primer motoneta). Fue cuando llegó “el otro” como le decía a su mamá cuando le ayudaba en la cocina y hablaban de ese tema, que ya no hacían tantas cosas juntos. Y extrañaba eso. A su hermana. A que no hubiese alguien más. 

Fue ahí cuando supo lo que eran los “celos”. Sentirse de cierta manera desplazado, fuera de una ecuación perfecta en donde llega un intruso a desordenar el orden natural y próspero de las cosas.

Desde ese entonces, Michael supo que jamás le gustaría repetir esa sensación, de ser excluido de algún lado, ya que aprendió a darse su lugar con el novio de su hermana, y sorpresivamente, ella entendió que su hermano menor la necesitaba (y regresaron a hacer cosas juntos, para variar).

Así que nadie, ni esa mesera del bar que estaba coqueteando con James lo excluiría de esta ecuación.

—Así que… ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Madd, regresándolo a ese bar, tratando de iniciar de nuevo, un tipo de conversación con él.

—Mira, la verdad es que eres realmente hermosa, y que en otra ocasión, circunstancia y/o universo alterno, saldría contigo por la puerta trasera para enredarnos en el callejón, pero hoy no. Porque mientras tú usas esa horrible risita que crees que es adorable, en realidad es odiosa, yo estoy perdiendo de vista a la persona con la que vine. Gracias. Y me llamo Michael, para variar.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron mucho, lo cual para Michael era un claro indicio de que había entendido su grosero rechazo.

—Debe… debe de importarte mucho esta persona. —Dijo Madd, saliendo de su sorpresa por tanta franqueza por parte del hombre.

—Demasiado diría.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que te hará caso? —Una cosa es que haya dejado de intentar tener algo con el hombre y otra muy diferente el no picar la herida con la punta de cizaña—. Seguro está ligando en el baño, si es que no está haciendo algo más divertido que eso ahí dentro…

—No es tanto el hecho de que me haga caso de esa forma en la que erróneamente imaginas, es algo… más que no pretendo decirte. —A Michael le desespera la forma en cómo terminó hablando con la chica, quisiese o no desde el principio.

—¿Qué te gusta de esa persona? —Bebió su cerveza con lentitud, esperando la respuesta del hombre, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, que qué te llamó de esa persona...

—No pienso andar platicando de eso con alguien que no conoz….

—Mira primor, si no vas a impedir que Margot deje de coquetear con tu “no-novio”, ese, el de los ojos bonitos, está perfecto; pero al menos quédate conmigo a hablar en lo que te ayudo a espiar. Aunque no lo creas, puedo ayudarte. —La sonrisa que formó Madd le llamó la atención al hombre, haciendo que por primera vez, dejara de ver hacia la dirección de los baños y le prestara toda su atención.

—Creo que te estás confundiendo. —Estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que ella dijera tal cual la descripción de James. Si seguía la mujer diciendo tonterías, se enredarían las cosas. O más bien, lo enredaría a él.

—¿Crees que no sabía que estamos hablando de un hombre? Los vi llegar y la manera en cómo lo ves también.

—Yo no…

—Y es por eso que Margot te está ganando mientras estamos aquí platicando de si te gusta o no, de lo cual yo ya sé la respuesta…

—¿Margot? —La mente de Michael de repente iba bien, y de a ratos iba como más lenta o muy rápida, dependiendo de qué estaba diciendo la mujer. ¿De dónde diablos salió esta mujer?

—La chica que se encontró en el sanitario tu chico de los ojos bonitos —comentó Madd, si seguía cambiándole de apodo a cada oración, Michael perdería el hilo y creería de que están hablando de diferentes personas—, con la chica que está hablando justo ahora. —Con la cabeza le hizo una seña en dirección a los sanitarios.

El actor se quedó callado por un rato. No esperaba que esa tal Madd hiciera tantas conjeturas en menos de cinco minutos. 

—¿Soy muy…? —Sabe que no es buena idea el darle por el visto bueno a este tipo de personas, y mucho menos el darle pie a un pensamiento que vino mucho a su mente y que no quiso reparar en él.

—¿Obvio?

—Si…

—Sólo para quien tenga ojos para ver —la mujer sonrió al ver la mortificación en la cara del hombre—, descuida, el otro no se ha dado cuenta de las cosas aunque estén enfrente de ellas, por lo que vi.

Michael pasó del blanco en el rostro a un rojo en las mejillas que le iba recorriendo hacia las orejas y parte del cuello. Agradeció que estaban en el bar y que las luces eran tenues.

—Tenía fe de que sólo fuesen amigos, pero ya veo que no… —dio un trago a su cerveza para terminársela al fin.

—En realidad si somos amigos.

—Auch.

Michael la fulminó con la mirada por esa última expresión, pero ella no notó la carga emocional que conllevaba. 

—¿Y quieres que siga así? —Siguió con las preguntas, parecía que no tenía intensión de callarse. 

—...

¿Cómo pasó a estar platicando con James de tonterías mientras bebían cerveza y comían cacahuates y nachos para terminar hablando con una desconocida sobre lo que quiere o no?

—Creo que no te habías dado cuenta de que te gusta, Mike… —la mujer sonrió, ya menos burlona que hace rato, sino con más empatía. 

—Él no me gusta. Sólo somos amigos… de hecho trabajo con él. —Michael en serio trataba de seguirle el ritmo a la mujer, pero ésta lo enredaba más. Quizás era sólo eso, ¡si, es eso! Él está ya bebido como para dejarse influenciar por alguien que sabe engatusar rápido a las personas y le está metiendo ideas que no son.

Aunque… 

—Eso quiero verlo… —Susurró, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, “ve quién llegó”.

El alemán captó y volteó en el justo momento que James aparecía de nuevo a escena, con la tal Margot detrás de él, acomodándose el cabello y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Veo que no desperdiciaste el tiempo, mi amigo. —Le dijo James, al ver a Madd sentada en donde él lo estaba hace rato—. Y yo que me sentí mal por dejarte solo y mira, linda compañía que tienes.

—Tu amigo es encantador, eh Mike —Definió Madd, haciéndose la obtusa con el tema que estaban hablando ella y el alemán para seguirle la plática casual a James—. Pero vamos, que tú tampoco te la has pasado nada mal, amigo de Mike. —Esta vez sonrió a Margot, que sólo se hizo la desentendida y fue a seguir con su trabajo, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a James y un “salgo en dos horas” para luego irse—. Bueno, si quieren los dejo, yo sólo vine hacer compañía a un Michael solitario.

—No, no, qué va, por mí está bien si estás aquí —apresuró a decir James, sentándose a lado de ella, pidiendo a otro mesero que no es Margot, otra ronda de cervezas—, por cierto, me llamo James, un placer.

—Madd y lo mismo digo —ella estaba atenta a todo lo que hacía o no Michael, al menos el hombre sabía que ella no diría nada indebido porque aunque la rechazó, sintió más pena que ira por el caso de estos dos—, Mike me contaba que se conocieron en el trabajo.

—Sí, trabajo con él en… bueno, le ayuda en muchas cosas —y como siempre, James platicaba y se llevaba tan bien con las personas que no había necesidad de poner tema, solito llegaba—, me supongo que tú eres de aquí.

—Sí, aquí nací y aquí todo, de repente trabajo en la capital, pero sólo en fin de mes. 

—Yo soy de Glasgow, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en Londres, cambio de trabajo más que de parejas sentimentales y eso ya es un decir.

—¿Y eso? ¿No se te da o qué? —Fue ahí cuando Madd hizo que Michael fuera parte activa de la conversación, ya que estaba ahí como vegetal muerto, viéndolo solamente. Para ello, le pateo la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, ganándose una mirada de odio y él una sonrisa menos falsa que la de hace rato.

—No sé, siempre digo que quiero algo serio con alguien pero en realidad me termino aburriendo y eso lleva a una cosa que no quiere la otra persona que yo hago inconscientemente por lo mismo, luego esa persona hace algo que no me gusta y así, es como un ciclo destructivo que termina en que por lo general, la otra persona me deja—James agradeció al mesero por las cervezas y bebió de la suya, sin enterarse de las miradas de Madd hacia Michael, aunque éste estaba en plan de “no me molestes con eso”.

—Ya, eso pasa porque no has encontrado a la persona indicada.

—Todo mundo dice siempre eso —atinó a decir Michael con desinterés, o más bien se le salió, porque no había hablado desde que llegó James a la mesa, las otras dos personas se le quedaron viendo, así que tuvo que agregar como pudo—, ya, es como un cliché. O al menos me ha tocado escucharlo mucho por parte de mis amigas o las de mi hermana… —desvió la mirada, porque ambos estaba interrogándolo con los ojos. 

—¡Y es porque es verdad! —Madd le dio la razón, tomando unos cuantos cacahuates—. Al final siempre llega alguien con quien puedes hablar, reír, tal vez decirle qué querías ser de grande, o contarle esos sueños que tuviste algún día… no sé —se alza de hombros, porque ya estaba hablando más para ella que para los chicos—, pasar buenos momentos, caídas, bailes, comidas, o hacer tonterías para luego contarlas a los demás y sentirte orgulloso de ellas.

—Como un viaje a Morar, por ejemplo —dijo Michael, sin pensarlo tanto, mientras jugaba con su dedo índice que delineaba el contorno de la jarra de cerveza que tenía enfrente suyo—, con un pescado con papas de único lunch para las muchas horas en la carretera —esto último lo dijo con la mirada puesta en James; Madd ya había puesto la semilla no de la discordia, pero sí de la duda y ahora quería saber hasta qué punto estaba llegando él con James y viceversa.

—O abrazar a la gente porque dicen que es trabajo —dijo James en voz baja, sintiendo el sonrojo ligero por las mejillas, cuando le regresó la mirada; Michael lo estaba viendo muy intensamente, como sólo lo hace cuando una escena lo requiere cuando graba. Le estaba afectando, así que para disimular, bebió de su cerveza.

Madd que estaba ante el obvio intercambio de miradas entre ambos hombres, comía cacahuates en silencio. Sólo alguien que tiene ojos y es más ciego que uno de verdad, no se daría cuenta de que quizás sí, no se gustan y sí, quizás no están para nada enamorados, pero de que tenían cierta química que reaccionaba cuando estaban juntos, y que sólo faltaba un empujón para que fueran cayendo el uno con el otro, enredándose para siempre.

Fue cuando de la nada, sin previo aviso, Michael rompió la mirada y se levantó de su asiento para tender la mano en su dirección. 

—¿Quieres bailar? —Preguntó, con una sonrisa de lado. 

—Ah, deja me quito… —Porque James entendió que la pregunta era para Madd, y estando como estaban sentados, ella quedó pegada a la pared y él tenía que quitarse para que ella saliera.

—Creo que no entendiste, cariño…. —susurró la chica, que los veía de reojo mientras seguía comiendo cacahuates.

—No se lo decía a ella, es a ti.

—¿Qué? —James se perdió de una parte de la conversación, seguro.

—Te lo dije —volvió a susurrar la chica, ahora con una risa divertida.

—Te pregunté a ti, James, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

—Pero… no creo que nos dejen… Michael, somos hombres… 

—Algunos les dará igual, cariño —Madd se metió en la conversación, claro—, pero otros, los más viejos no lo harán, así que pueden vivir la vida loca y arriesgarse o salir allá afuera.

—Opto por la segunda, gracias Madd. —Fue la primera y quizás última vez que Michael le diría por su nombre y le sonreiría. Michael sacó de su cartera unos cuantos billetes que pagaban su cuenta y dejaban una buena propina (aunque Margot no se lo merecía), tomó a James de la mano para jalarlo hacia afuera del bar. Quizás en el futuro se encuentren, cuando Michael y James estén casados y viviendo en Londres (porque para nada se le antojaba vivir en Estados Unidos aún si su carrera dependiera de ello) y le explique que no, a él no le gusta James, pero que quizás quiera tenerlo para él un rato más. 

Lo suficiente para armar la **ecuación perfecta.**


	10. Mensajes

**James M. 21:45 hrs.**  
Hugh, necesito de tu ayuda.

**Hugh. 21:46 hrs.**  
¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes mal? Sabía que no debíamos de dejarte, no es que desconfíe de Michael, pero tampoco era bueno dejarte tan solo. ¿Qué te pasó? ¡James, habla!

**James M. 21:46 hrs.**  
¡No, no, estoy bien! No tuve recaídas ni nada, de hecho me siento demasiado bien. Yo hablo de otra cosa. 

**Hugh. 21:47 hrs.**  
¿Entonces qué pasó? Sólo me haces espantarme, los chicos ya me vieron raro porque puse cara de espanto. ¡Habla!

**James M. 21:48 hrs.**  
Lo que pasa es que… Creo que Michael ya se pasó de copas. Aunque no bebimos tanto, seguramente fue porque le dio aire de la calle tan de pronto.

**Hugh 21:49 hrs.**  
¿Y por qué están bebiendo si se supone que no deben de andar afuera?

**James M. 21:51 hrs**  
Después te explico esto, ¿quieres? Lo que pasa es que nos aburrimos y ya, salimos. El punto es que, ya bebió de más y creo que está raro.

**Hugh 21:53 hrs.**  
¿Raro cómo? ¿Se está poniendo agresivo? Seguramente lo único que debes de hacer es dejarlo dormido en calidad de bulto en algún sofá como la última vez que lo vimos así y se calmara.

**James M. 21:54 hrs.**  
No, raro así no está. De hecho creo que si está en sus cinco sentidos, o al menos eso parece. Está raro.

**Hugh 21:56 hrs.**  
Si no eres más específico, no te voy a entender, hay todo tipo de “raros” cuando la gente bebe de más, así que específica.

**James M. 21:57 hrs.**  
Raro cariñoso.

**Hugh 21:57 hrs.**  
¿Está intentando seducirte, acaso? ;)

**James M. 21:58 hrs.**  
No le veo lo gracioso.

**James M. 21:58 hrs.**  
Y si, algo así.

**Hugh 22:00 hrs.**   
Bueno, que yo sepa a Michael sólo le gustan las mujeres, pero tal vez por el alcohol se le haya subido su parte bicuriosa… ¿Te molesta eso?

**James M. 22:03 hrs.**  
¿Y eso se supone que debe de consolarme? ¡Hugh, no sé qué hacer!

**Hugh 22:06 hrs.**  
Lo que no logro entender, es como te está seduciendo si tú estás pegado al celular contándome esto.

**James M. 22:07 hrs.**  
Lo que pasa es que fue al sanitario de una tienda, nos salimos del bar en donde estábamos, ¡me sacó de la mano! Que porque quería ir a bailar, ¡hazme el favor! 

**Hugh 22:09 hrs.**  
Bueno, eso me suena totalmente romántico, que mira que sacarte a bailar ya no lo hacen muchas personas. Pero ya lleva mucho rato ahí, ¿no? Llevamos como quince minutos hablando, o más. ¿Seguro estará bien?

**James M. 22:11 hrs.**  
Tienes razón, ya se tardó, iré a ver qué hace.

**Hugh 22:12 hrs.**  
No te vayas a quedar con él en el baño. Si lo haces, no me digas los detalles, solamente.

 

**James M. 22:35 hrs.**  
¡El idiota se puso a coquetear con la empleada de la tienda, por eso no salía! 

**Hugh 22:37 hrs.**  
Y estamos enojados con él, ¿por…?

**James M. 22:40 hrs.**  
¡Porque creí que le había pasado algo! No sé, como que se resbaló y se dio de tope con la cabeza al suelo o que alguien se había aprovechado y le había robado dándole un navajazo en el estómago.

**Hugh 22:42 hrs.**  
Me temo que ves muchas películas, Jimmy. Aunque eso de aprovecharse de él, sí que lo estaba haciendo bien la chica que mencionas.

**James M. 22:44 hrs.**  
¡Tan sólo los hubieras visto! Estaban pegados a la pared, no sabías donde empezaba ella y donde acaba él.

**Hugh 22:50 hrs.**  
¿Seguro que estamos enojados con él porque se te desapareció unos instantes o porque resultó que estaba con una chica comiéndose en el baño?

**James M. 22:55 hrs.**  
¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

**Hugh 22:56 hrs.**  
No sé, tú me dijiste que quería él bailar contigo y al rato después está en el baño besuqueándose con quien sabe quién. ¿No será que si quieres bailar con él? Y sabes a lo que hablo.

 

**James M. 23:15 hrs.**  
Ya se calmó. Creo que se le bajó la cerveza al fin.

**Hugh 23:20 hrs.**  
¿Y sabe lo que hizo en la tienda?

**James M. 23:22 hrs.**  
Mágicamente lo recordó, yo no le dije nada al respecto, pero lo recordó. Se puso todo rojo y me ha estado pidiendo perdón desde hace 10 minutos.

**Hugh 23:25hrs.**  
Seguramente no ha sido su intensión el dejarte botado mientras se le pasaban las copas con alguien más. No conozco mucho a Michael, pero es normal que una persona se le crucen los cables cuando ha bebido mucho.

**James M. 23:27 hrs.**  
Se ve algo patético, pero hasta cierto punto, lindo. Pone cara de cachorro arrepentido que jamás creí verle a él. Resultado raro.

**Hugh 23:29 hrs.**  
Entonces si está arrepentido. Mira, no lo estoy defendiendo, pero como dije, todo mundo tiene sus episodios de idiotez ebria. Si te consuela, puedes decirle mañana en la mañana lo que hizo y ya, venganza con cruda moral, sería un buen escarmiento por haberte espantado.

**James M. 23:33 hrs.**  
A veces me pregunto porque la gente cree que eres algodón y azúcar si eres tan malévolo.

**Hugh 23:36 hrs.**  
Ese es mi secreto, Jimmy ;)

 

**James M. 23:50 hrs.**  
Hugh

**James M. 23:51 hrs.**  
Hugh, despierta.

**James M. 23:56 hrs.**  
HUGH, DESPIÉRTATE.

**James M. 23:57 hrs.**  
HUGH, CON UN CARAJO, NO ME DEJES SOLO.

**James M. 23:58 hrs.**  
HUGH, POR QUÉ MIERDA TE DORMISTE AHORA

**James M. 23:59 hrs.**  
Que quede en tu memoria, que me abandonaste.

**James M. 01:00 hrs.**  
¿Recuerdas que me dijiste si me molestaba que Michael estuviese raro romántico?

**James M. 01:01 hrs.**  
Pues creo que no.

**James M. 01:02 hrs.**  
O no sé, es raro ahora.

**James M. 01:03 hrs.**  
Pero…

**James M. 01:04 hrs.**  
Hugh, te odio.

**James M. 01:05 hrs.**  
Deberías de decirme qué hacer y no estar dormido.

**James M. 01:06 hrs.**  
Lo besé, Hugh, besé a Michael.

 

**Hugh 08:22 hrs.**  
Y me lo perdí todo… :(

 

// Es la cosa más pequeña, pero creo que vale la pena. No me odien, si es que alguien sigue vivo aquí. Besos ~

**Author's Note:**

> Por si tienen la duda, si. Hubo un hombre que si tuvo este trabajo (y obviamente no fue James). Lo demás es invento de una conversación loca y mía.


End file.
